Entre Dos Serpientes
by Helena Grand
Summary: Hermione esta enamorada de alguien que no la valora y en el momento menos esperada el se dara cuenta que ella no tiene alma de mártir y que puede perderle para siempre.
1. Llevándola Al Limite

-1-

Llevándola al límite

Un gran vacío… sentía un gran vacío en su interior calándole hasta lo huesos, entrando hasta la fibra mas sensible de su cuerpo robándole la razón.

Llevaba mas de medio día sentada sin apenas moverse, con la vista perdida en algún lugar lejano, sus ojos carecían completamente de ese brillo inteligente que siempre los caracterizaba. Suspiraba cada tanto tiempo tratando de hacer que sus pulmones se llenen de aire y le quiten esa sensación de ahogo que la asfixia, pero nada sirve, nada logra llevarse sus tristezas.

Hace mucho que las lagrimas cesaron, no por propia voluntad como pudiera creerse, era simplemente que se habían quedado secos de tanto llanto. Lloro por tres días seguido y ahora que las lagrimas saladas se retiraron de sus ojos solo la dejaron mas vacía.

Estaba triste, demasiado triste y desolada, se rebanaba el cerebro pensando, dándole vueltas y vueltas a lo mismo, intentando comprender, intentando saber en qué se había equivocado, pero no lograba encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas.

Y su tristeza termino evolucionando en rabia. Sí, una profunda rabia, un enorme resentimiento impropio de alguien como ella, pero tan real que lamia sus heridas para hacerla rabiar mas a cada momento. ¡Al carajo! Pensó apretando los puños con fuerza, se levanto con una fiera determinación, ella no se había equivocado y el era un idiota, así de simple.

Camino con paso firme, cruzando la habitación, abriendo de par en par el armario y comenzó a lanzar con furia la ropa al piso, estrujándola con coraje y pisándola imaginando que era el, al que pisoteaba con tanto ahincó.

Pero no se conformo con eso. ¿Quería borrarla de su vida? Pues bien, ella iba borrarlo de la suya, cogió su varita del tocador, con un solo movimiento hizo que la ropa en el piso levitara y salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala, encendió la chimenea y arrojo todo dentro, viendo con placer como se quemaba todo con suma rapidez. No se detuvo, lejos de eso con la misma ola destructiva que se había apoderado de ella, echo a las llamas la única foto que tenia de él, junto a todos los estúpidos regalos.

No dejaría ningún vestigio de su presencia en su casa, meticulosamente se deshizo hasta del mas mínimo detalle, incluidas las sabanas de su cama, junto con la almohada y las toallas de baño. No quería percibir ese aroma, su aroma, no deseaba pasar una noche más aferrada a su almohada intentando sentirlo de nuevo.

Ya lo habia aguantado suficiente, ya no lloraría mas por el, no lo merecía. Era un desgraciado impresentable que se aprovechaba de sus sentimientos, utilizándolos a su conveniencia para hacerla a su antojo. Pero no mas, no permitiría que la siguiera reduciendo, ella valía, valía mucho y no permitiría nunca más otra ofensa.

Se había ido hace tres días en medio de la discusión, porque sabía lo mucho que le hacía daño su ausencia y que cuando regresara no insistiría mas y se doblegaría ante el, para no tocar de nuevo el tema y no provocar que se fuera de nuevo.

Contaba con que estaría hecho un mar de lágrimas y que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, suplicando que nunca volviera a dejarla. Pero no suplicaría mas, ya no, se lo había prometido, cansada de esa relación que no la estaba llevando a nada, porque en el fondo sabía muy bien que nunca seria más que su amante ocasional, porque no podía llamarse novia en esa relación a escondidas que no le ofrecía nada. Y ella quería mas, ella no se conformaría con el titulo de amante, con ser su novia a escondidas de todos.

No sabía como había llegado a eso, ni como habia aceptado estar en una relación en la que no se le daba su lugar, estaba cansada de ocultar su amor ante los demás, de mentir para esconderse como si hiciera algo malo.

Le dolía pensar que se había negado muchas veces a aceptar que se avergonzaba de ella, que por mucho que dijera que ya no le importaba su origen, se resistía a hacer pública su relación, al menos quería presentarlo con su familia, contarle a sus amigos mas cercanos, pero no, nunca quiso dar ese paso, sosteniendo que no necesitaba enterar a los demás de su vida privada.

Pues bien, ahora por mucho que le doliera tenia que aceptar que eso no cambiaría y que ella no estaría dispuesta a vivir de aquella manera. Se había dejado envolver y hasta ahora que tocaba fondo se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que ignoro de manera inconsciente. Porque ella no era asi, no era la sombra que ahora reflejaba el espejo, no era esa triste imagen de una mujer insegura y acabada.

Apretó con coraje los dientes haciéndolos rechinar, enojada, furiosa con el, pero mas consigo misma, ¿Cómo ocurrió? Se preguntaba con frustración, ¿Cómo era posible que llegara ahí si darse siquiera cuenta de nada? ¿Cuántas veces no critico a esas mujeres sumisas, que se dejaban humillar por un hombre que no las valoraba? ¡Y ahí estaba ella siendo victima de sus propias acciones! Encadenada a la voluntad de un hombre que decía amarla en la oscuridad del anonimato, pero solo tras la puerta sin que nadie supiera y ella se había conformado idiotizada por el amor que sentía por el.

Pero no mas. No esperaría cada noche que el se dignara en aparecer, que regresara a adormecerla con sus besos y aturdirla con sus caricias. Ella quería mas, mucho mas, como para conformarse en hacer un papel secundario en la vida de nadie, incluso en la de él, por mucho que lo amara.

Tomo su bolso y salió de su exilio autoimpuesto con rumbo desconocido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lejos de ahí, en un bar dos hombres hablaban.

-¿Piensas regresar con ella?

-Posiblemente en unos días.

-¿No crees que terminaras perdiéndola si sigues con esa actitud? - pregunto antes de llevarse la copa de vino a los labios con elegancia.

-Sabes que eso no pasara.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro Draco, estas abusando de su cariño.

-No esperaras que ceda ante sus exigencias. -Replico contrariado el rubio.

-¿Por qué no lo arias? Ella es guapa, inteligente, talentosa y agradable. Además no te pide algo que no merezca, es lógico lo que pide.

-Pues no estoy dispuesto a ceder, las cosas se aran a mi modo.

Nott meneo la cabeza con disconformidad y apresuro su trago. -solo no digas después que no te lo advertí, cuando te mande al diablo.

-¿De lado de quien estas? -Pregunto perdiendo los papeles

-De tu lado Draco, claro que de tu lado, por eso tengo que ser franco contigo. Cualquier mujer se cansaría de vivir en la sombras, mas alguien como Granger, ella no tiene espíritu de mártir y estas agotando su paciencia, por mucho que te quiera no seguirá aguantando tus desplantes.

El rubio bufo exasperado, pero guardo silencio, quizás tenía razón, pero no dejaría que Hermione se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente, no podía ceder ahora que la tenía en sus manos, no después de lo mucho que le costó enamorarla y llevarse a la cama. Disfrutaría un poco mas de ella y cuando se cansara la mandaría al diablo como a todas las anteriores.

Admitía que la castaña le gustaba demasiado, pero no tanto como hacer su relacion publica y exponerse a soportar a los amiguitos de Granger, el reproche de sus padres y la censura de los que aun lo creen un mortifago.

Al menos eso creía Malfoy, hasta que al día siguiente se encontró que por primera vez desde que empezaran su idilio. Hermione no solo no lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, si no que había colocado encantamientos para que no entrara en su propiedad.

Y en ese momento, tras su sorpresa las palabras de Theodore retumbaron en su cabeza "Solo no digas después que no te lo advertí, cuando te mande al diablo"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las paredes de su casa la asfixiaban, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, escapar de esa sensación de ahogo que le estaba cortando la respiración. Camino mucho, sin un rumbo fijo, camino sin importar a donde se dirigía solo quería alejarse, alejarse un poco para tomar fuerza, para aclarar su mente y aplacar su corazón.

A penas se daba cuenta de muchas cosas y se sintió estúpida por permitir que Draco la tratara de esa manera, era cierto, que la encontró en un momento vulnerable, cuando recién terminaba su relación con Ron y ella estaba devastada, y aun asi ahora se sentia mucho peor que aquella vez que rompieran su corazón.

Lo había encontrado por casualidad en esa cafetería después de ese terrible día, donde todas sus ilusiones de formar una familia con Ron se habían extinguido. Aun recuerda como sostenía la taza de café cuando un aroma mentolado llego a su nariz segundos antes de que Malfoy se sentara en su mesa. Recordaba cómo se había sorprendido al verlo, era guapo, tan atractivo como lo recordaba en sus años de escuela, llevaba un abrigo grueso y una bufanda que desanudo con elegancia de su cuello.

En ese momento no tenia fuerzas para pelear y lo dejo estar en su mesa, sin pronunciar palabra por largo rato, hasta que de repente de la misma manera que había llegado, se marcho. No sin antes pagar la cuenta y dejar una servilleta doblada cerca de su mano.

Hermione abstraída en sus tristezas ni siquiera había notado que había escrito algo en ella hasta que casi estaba por retirarse, fue entonces que leyó con en esa servilleta un mensaje corto pero que sembró en ella el desconcierto. "El no te merece"

A esa nota se sumaron muchas más, al igual que incontables detalles que la fueron ganando poco a poco. Y en eso momento no le preocupo mucho que las notas siempre las firmara solo con "D." y nunca con su nombre.

Después de un par de días, la invito a salir y eso fue el principio del fin o quizás estuvo perdida desde que acepto la invitación de pasar unos días en un apartamento de su propiedad después de su ruptura con Weasley.

La enamoro en un inicio su personalidad, era impresionante como algo que antes había encontrado tan chocante ahora le agradara. Pero de repente se encontraba admirando esa lengua afilada que tenia contestación para todo tipo de cuestiones y ese porte orgulloso y decidido le cortaba el aliento y la hacía sentir tan nerviosa que con dificultad podía mantener el hilo de sus propios pensamientos.

Poco a poco y sin notarlo se fue colando en su corazón, y una noche se dejo seducir.

Sin saber cómo, detuvo su caminar en medio de un puente y recargo con desgana sus brazos en la barandilla, cerró los ojos y aspiro con fuerza llenando de aire sus pulmones y se dejo llevar por ese recuerdo.

Draco no había sido tierno eso no iba con su persona, pero compensaba esa falta de ternura de muchas y variadas maneras. Acaricio sus labios al pensar en sus besos, en como esa primera noche la beso por primera vez en serio, era como si en un inicio no hubiera querido asustarla y ahora que la tenía en su departamento a su merced se disponía a mostrarle lo que era realmente.

Apenas cerrar la puerta se torno posesivo, la apretó contra la puerta para besarla con fuerza haciéndola gemir entre el placer y la sorpresa, le devoro los labios, entrelazando su lengua con la la suya, mientras acariciaba con manos expertas todo su cuerpo, delineando su contorno, enterrando los dedos en sus muslos mientras levantaba la falda del vestido.

Ella ardía en deseo por esas caricias y se dejaba hacer mientras trataba de corresponder con todo lo que tenia, temblaba, temblaba sus piernas y su centro húmedo clamaba por mas. Tenía su erección contra su vientre y gemía sobre sus labios, ardía su piel con ansias en todo lugar que acariciaba.

La cargo para llevarla a la cama y la desnudo con desesperante lentitud y hasta entonces volvió a besarla desde el cuello y el monte de sus pechos, bajando por su vientre. Sintió su ausencia cuando se levanto de su cuerpo y bufo frustrada abriendo los ojos, para ver que por fin se estaba desvistiendo.

Cubrió con su cuerpo su desnudez y sin más entro en ella. Era el cielo sentirlo en sus entrañas, en sus salvajes movimientos y se sintió de nuevo viva mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de las suyas y ya lo amaba desde antes pero en ese momento estaba loca por él.

Abrió los ojos alejando los recuerdos, seco con el dorso de su mano una única lágrima y busco en su pecho, entre sus ropas un pequeño dije de oro en forma de dragón con un pequeño rubí donde debía estar su corazón. Draco se lo había regalado días después de esa noche y desde entonces lo llevaba con ella.

Se había aferrado que ese pequeño dragón era el y esa gema roja su corazón, que era la mejor manera de decirle que ella tenía su corazón. Pero había sido muy tonta, eso no era nada más que una manera de marcarla como suya, de darle algo para pensar siempre en el, algo a que aferrarse y extrañarlo en las muchas noches que la dejaba sola.

Arranco la cadena de un fuerte tirón y viendo por última vez ese pequeño dragón lo dejo caer a las aguas turbias del rio que corría bajo el puente.

El pequeño dije se perdió poco a poco para siempre, con una parte de ella de misma, pero dejando una promesa flotando en el aire. -Mañana seré deferente, mañana"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Te lo dije. -Declaro con simpleza

-¡Cállate! -Grito furioso y en respuesta el castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras Draco, de cualquier forma sabes que la cagaste.

El rubio intoxicado por la frustración estrello su copa contra la chimenea prendida, haciendo que llamas azules se elevaran por el alcohol en su bebida.

-Ni siquiera pude entrar, mande a un elfo. Quemo toda mi ropa, mis cosas. -Dijo apretando los puños.

-Te dije que la cansarías, ella no es del tipo de se deja manipular.

-Pero lo hizo.

-Todo tiene un límite y lo sabes. Tu lograste llevarla al límite.

-Ella no puede hacerme esto.

-¿Sacarte de su vida? Creo que ya lo hizo.

-No estés tan seguro ella es mía. -Declaro ganándose una mirada rencorosa por parte de su amigo.

-Granger no es una cosa para ser de tu propiedad. Es ese tu error.

-¡No digas estupideces!

-¡Entonces no te comportes como estúpido! Tu soberbia no te deja darte cuenta de lo mucho que te has equivocado.

-¡Basta! -Exigió con furia.

¡No Draco, esta vez no voy a callarme! -Le enfrento. -Sabes que la quiero y solo porque eres mi mejor amigo no hice nada por quitártela, pero no voy a permitir que la lastimes mas ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No mas!

-¿Me estas amenazando? -Dijo indignado con los puños apretados.

Nott sonrió con tristeza. -No Draco, te estoy prometiendo que esta vez no me voy a detener por ti. -Diciendo eso salió de la sala.


	2. Ser Protagonista

-2-

Ser Protagonista

Theodore Nott se enamoro de Hermione desde el colegio, pero tenía tantas cosas en contra que nunca se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos. Se consolaba con mirarla de lejos, sufriendo en silencio los terribles celos cuando aquel estúpido pelirrojo la besaba. Hubiera dado toda su fortuna por ser ese Weasley, todo con tal de ser un hombre diferente y poder acercarse a ella y demostrarle cuanto la quería.

Todos los días de ese último año en el colegio, después de terminada la guerra, la esperaba en la biblioteca, sabía que era una persona de costumbres y que siempre se sentaría en la misma mesa, en un rincón apartado donde podía concentrase rodeada de sus amados libros ya fuera para leer o para hacer sus deberes.

Amaba la manera en que su cabello brillaba por los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana de la biblioteca, dándole una apariencia de caramelo liquido, como sus ojos se movían veloces por las palabras que devoraba con suma rapidez y como de la misma manera imparable tomaba su pluma y la hacia bailar sobre el pergamino hasta completar pliegos y pliegos de trabajos, haciendo que terminara con los dedos manchados de tinta y ocasionalmente alguna marca en la mejilla cuando de manera descuidada apartaba su cabello indómito que caía sobre su rostro.

Estaba seguro que nadie la conocía tanto como él, ni siquiera sus amigos o su novio que tenían el privilegio de gozar todos los días de su compañía. Sabía que siempre tomaba café en las mañanas para despejarse antes de las clases, pero que los domingo prefería el te; que secretamente gustaba de leer historias de amor y que se avergonzaba por ello pues siempre escondía ese tipo de libros entre otros, pero sabía que los leía cuando a los lejos la veía suspirar, ocasionalmente sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y sus ojos tomaban un aire soñador; Sabia también desde que compartían la torre de premios anuales que tenia frecuentes pesadillas, se despertaba gritando en medio de la noche y tenía que bajar a la sala común y tomar un té frente a la chimenea hasta que lograba calmarse un poco para intentar dormir de nuevo, mas de una vez la encontró dormida en el sillón y tuvo que resistir la tentación de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a dormir a su habitación, para que no pensara mal.

De la misma forma sabia que sus inseguridades las sustituía con conocimientos, que por eso siempre se había esforzado por sobresalir y conocer todas las respuestas. Aprendió a leer las facciones en su rostro, la pequeña arruga que se formaba en su frente cuando se angustiaba, el brillo peligroso que asomaba en sus pupilas amieladas cuando Draco la molestaba, la manera de apretar los puños para contener su frustración y como mordía su labio inferior cuando se ponía nerviosa.

La veía en silencio, escondido en la sombras levantar su mano y contestar incluso a preguntas no formulas; la veía sonreír y deseaba ser quien fuera causante de esa felicidad y cada día era más difícil poner mantener la distancia y no sucumbir al deseo de acercarse e intentar lo imposible y hablar con ella. Muchas veces por las noches la escucho llorar y sabía a ciencia cierta que lo hacía porque recordaba a todas las personas que quiso y murieron en la guerra, y de la misma manera tenía la certeza que a la mañana siguiente fingiría que nada pasaba y que ella era feliz aun cuando no fuera del todo cierto.

La conocía tan bien, que sabía que se reprochaba por no hacer las cosas mejor y dejar que tantos murieran; daba un consuelo a Potter y a Weasley cuando ella misma no se perdonaba aun por que había fallado y muchos murieron. En esos momentos cuando veía su mirada triste perdida en recuerdos dolorosos fingiendo una sonrisa débil que no llegaba a iluminar sus ojos, le daban ganas de tomarla por los brazos y sacudirla hasta que entendiera que nada fue su culpa que de no ser por ella todo se hubiera ido a la mierda, que por mucho que Potter fuera el elegido era seguro que sin su valor, inteligencia y audacia, Potter no hubiera tenido la mas mínima oportunidad de derrotar al innombrable. También deseaba en aquellas ocasiones hacer que sus amigos probaran sus puños hasta obligarlos a que se dieran cuenta que ella los necesita y ni siquiera se daban cuenta.

Nott poco o nada sabia del amor, poco a nada podía entender, pues nunca nadie lo había amado, sin embargo, su mente comenzó a aclararse de a poco, cuando descubrió a aquella chica de cabellos alborotados, mirada sabionda, asustada pero firme, con la ropa maltratada y sucia, y el rostro perlado de sudor, que en plena guerra y aun siendo quien era le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a que se levantara del sucio piso. Su mano era cálida, tan cálida que recobro el calor de su frio corazón y lucho con fuerza a partir de ese instante para ayudarle.

Todos creyeron que Theodore había cambiado de bando en el último momento de la guerra, al evaluar sus posibilidades y admitir que el innombrable ese día iba a caer, lo cierto es que cambio por que alguien le ayudo a levantarse del piso después de una explosión, y que al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento siempre se había sentido incompleto.

Lucho ese día con el deseo de protegerla y desde entonces supo que después de todo un Nott puede enamorarse, aun cuando esa persona se merezca alguien mejor que él, alguien de quien sentirse orgullosa.

Theo conocía a Hermione mas que a si mismo, por eso supo que todo estaba perdido cuando Draco Malfoy poso sus ojos en ella, siendo capaz por fin de ver mas alla de su ideales de la pureza de la sangre y valorar que no había ninguna mujer que pudiera comparársele.

Deseo entonces poder confesar al fin su amor, pero fue tarde, Draco se había adelantado, mucho antes de poderle decir que ella era la mujer de quien tantas veces le hablo. Después solo callo para no afectar la entrañable amistad que tenían desde la infancia, sin embargo, todo cambio de nuevo y la única mujer que ha amado sufre y su mejor amigo no es capaz de valorarla, así que ya era tiempo de luchar aun en contra de su amigo por el amor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Para Draco todo había empezado como un juego, uno muy divertido y prometedor si sabes manejar tus cartas de la manera adecuada. Conocía la obsesión de Theo por una chica desde el inicio de aquel último año en Hogwards pero este nunca quiso revelar el nombre, lo que avivo más su curiosidad.

Su amigo era muy reservado, poco le hablo de esa chica y de su fascinación por ella de tal manera, fue más lo que supo leer entre líneas que lo que le dijo realmente, pero fue así que empezó a observar con mayor atención tratando de adivinar de quien se trataba. Por lo que le contaba era una chica inteligente pues no una cualquiera hubiera llamado su atención, lo cual era raro si se conjuga con el hecho de que dio a entender que también era muy bonita, cuando el comento que si tenía cerebro debía ser un adefesio, Nott se limito a decir que estaba equivocado y el brillo en sus ojos dejo a relucir que debía ser mucho más que bonita, sin embargo, su amigo era muy cuidadoso para no revelar más detalle y delatarse. Eso hizo el juego aun mas interesante.

Esa chica tenía que ser un espécimen raro en su género, contar con el encanto suficiente para cautivar a un misántropo como Nott, ser inteligente, culta, misteriosa, poseer un encanto excelso, mucho más que su apariencia, porque su mejor amigo nunca estaría interesado en alguien a quien no admirara o fuera digna de su respeto. Y para lograrlo debía tener una mescla de cualidades poco común en una femina.

Ya se había devanado los sesos pensando en quien pudiera ser la susodicha. No debía ser muy difícil considerando que pocas cumplían con los requisitos. Pero aun parecía que algo se escapaba y no sabía el que.

A partir de sus pobres descubrimientos se dio a la tarea de seguir ocasionalmente a su amigo, aun cuando le fastidiaba sobre manera tener que estar horas y horas en la biblioteca solo leyendo o estudiando. Por otro lado no podía entrar en su sala común de premios anuales todas las veces que quisiera ya que compartía la torre con Granger y aun cuando habían cesado los ataques directos era imposible detener su lengua para hacerla rabiar y Theo prefería abstenerse de cargar con el mal humor de la leona. Aunque de vez en cuando lograba convencerle de que lo dejara pasar para hacer algunos trabajos.

Una noche sin mucho más que hacer y aburrido como el infierno, hizo una pequeña lista después de pensarlo mucho y evaluar a las posibles candidatas, todo a una lista de no menos de 10 nombres.

Emilia Wood, era una belleza rubia en toda la extensión de la palabra, con el cabello corto por encima del hombro, de facciones finas en una piel banca de porcelana y un cuerpo bien equilibrado sobre dos piernas largas y torneadas. Era de las pocas Slytherin que cuya familia no estaba involucrada con el señor oscuro, además de ser rica era inteligente, aunque posiblemente no era precisamente una eminencia. Tenía unos ojos azules muy expresivos y unos labios rosados bastantes rellenos en forma de corazón. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que se acerco un poco más para evaluarla y se dio cuenta lo fácil que era acceder a ella.

No es que Theo se obsesionara con las vírgenes, ni mucho menos, incluso estaba seguro que para él no tendría mayor importancia, pero también estaba seguro que todo atractivo se veía opacado por la liviandad de la chica, que entregaba sus favores a casi cualquiera que pudiera proporcionarle algún beneficio en el futuro, ya fuera un apellido medianamente importante o una cuenta en Gringots suficientemente jugosa.

Después de tachar el primer nombre, salió tras su segunda presa, Melinda Sullivan. Castaña de ojos almendrados en color verde escondidos bajo unas tupidas pestañas y gafas finas que le daba un aire intelectual, además de un cuerpo de infarto con una diminuta cintura, caderas anchas y pechos redondo, usaba el cabello largo, lacio y suelto hasta la cintura, también era Slytherin con una historia familiar no tan impecable como la primera, pero relativamente fuera de radar en general. Tenía un buen historial académico con un excelente promedio, no tenía las finas facciones de Emilia pero era bastante bonita en general. El problema, porque también encontró uno un tanto difícil de ignorar, tenía una voz tan aguda, que sonaba aun mas chillante cuando estaba nerviosa y que con la cual, 15 minutos de platica eras suficientes para ganarte un gran dolor de cabeza.

Ahora entendía porque a pesar de su belleza no se le conocía novio y solo tenía por amiga una chica medio sorda desde que inicio el colegio. No era que a su amigo le encantara hablar, de hecho era bastante retraído y de pocas palabras, pero estaba segura que siempre valoraba una conversación interesante y con esa chica estaba completamente seguro no lo iba a obtener o quizás lo obtendría pero a un costo demasiado elevado.

Ginevra Weasley, cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, pelirroja de ojos vivaces de color café. Puesta en la lista por varios meritos, entre ellas su belleza, valor e inteligencia. Descartada, minutos después, considerando que era la novia eterna de San Potter y hermana de la comadreja. De no ser por ese pequeño gran detalle seria una excelente candidata, quizás era un tanto salvaje y tenía un temperamento fuerte, sin embargo, también esos puntos eran parte de su encanto y al mismo tiempo era un mujer demasiado voluble para Nott.

Amanda Robinson, rubia, alta y delgada, no demasiado voluptuosa, pero aun asi bien proporcionada y con hermosos senos, de cabello rizado por abajo del hombro, preciosas facciones en una piel apiñonada y unos enormes y expresivos ojos azules, pertenecía a Ravenclaw por tanto era brillante. Escucho hablar de manera discreta en el comedor, tenía un dialogo fluido e inteligente y una voz suave y melodiosa, lo mismo hablaba de trivialidades, que de cosas importantes. Parecía una chica madura y por lo que averiguo había tenido un par de novios, nada importante y por lo que supo nada demasiado comprometedor. No era de sangre pura, lo que para Theo no representaba ningún problema, pero parecía demasiado interesada en la posición y el dinero, y ahí era cuando las cosas se torcían en una candidata de apariencia casi perfecta.

Robinson no era una facililla como Emilia, sin embargo, parecía que tenía muy en claro lo que tenía que hacer para hacerse de las comodidades que consideraba que merecía. Hondando en su historial amoroso fue como supo que ese par de novios eran de padres influyentes, de mucho dinero y buena posición, que había dejado al último porque estaba a la casa de un pez más gordo y para colmo de sus males ese pez, era el mismo. Por tanto se dio el lujo de tachar su nombre con excesiva violencia en el pergamino, después de que la chica en cuestione intentara conquistarle con mas que claras intenciones de usarlo.

Así, uno a uno fue tachando los nombres en la lista ya fuera porque no eran suficientemente brillantes o espabiladas para tener una buena conversación, que fueran tan interesadas como para no preocuparse con quien se enredaban, demasiado volubles o temperamentales como para ser afines con alguien tan calmado y tranquilo como Nott. Y estos se sumaban más y mas puntos que hacían que todo se viera reducido a una hoja llena de nombres tachados.

En ese momento cuando estuvo dispuesto a mandar todo al diablo, presa del fastidio y de los pocos resultados obtenidos, ante sus ojos paso una chica mas, a la cual no hubiera prestado mayor atención de no ser por que escucho como Theo contuvo la respiración cuando paso a su lado en la clase de pociones.

Ella ni siquiera había sido consideraba, estando descartada desde un inicio por la sola y única razón que era una insufrible mujer a la que detestaba con todo el corazón, sin embargo, ahí estaba sentado a lado de su misántropo amigo que había perdido solo por segundos el control siempre utilizado y se había delatado con tan solo contener el aliento.

Inicialmente Draco se sintió ofendido y se resistió a creerlo, cegado por el desprecio desmedido que sentía por Granger, deseaba pensar que había sido solo una coincidencia, una equivocación, el destino que confabulaba en su contra y que la estúpida mujercilla se había atravesado en el momento justo cuando Nott estaba pensando en su amor anónimo.

Pero no fue así, después de ese momento, desde el punto exacto que dejo que la venda que cubría sus ojos callera fue cuando todo se acomodo y estuvo todo tan claro que no podía seguir negando lo evidente.

Theodore Nott, su amigo de la infancia estaba enamorado por primera vez y de su némesis femenina, Hermione Granger.

La tarde que decidió aceptar tal aberración ocurrió al día siguiente de la primera señal. Lo noto porque después de dejar de ignorar la posibilidad descubrió que no solo Theo pasaba todas las tardes en la biblioteca, sino que además, siempre escogía la mesa que proporcionaba la mejor vista de la impura. Entonces pudo apreciar un fenómeno que había esperado nunca presenciar, su amigo, el que poseía una máscara tan impenetrable como la de él mismo, se dejaba leer por primera vez mientras la observaba de manera disimulada entre las páginas de algún libro.

Molesto se puso de pie y salió de la biblioteca soltando una excusa y sintiéndose ofendido, traicionado. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué veía en ella? ¿Por qué esa estúpida? Se preguntaba muchas cosas y para ninguna tuvo respuesta, pero era tal su enojo que decidió entonces encontrar por el mismo que había llevado a su amigo a enloquecer de esa manera. Y para lograrlo necesitaba tener la mente abierta y fría para llegar al fondo de esa estupidez.

Al día siguiente y aun sin revelar los resultados de sus investigación, observo a lo lejos a esa marisabidilla insufrible. Estando consiente que debía ser un tanto más cuidadoso para que Theo no se diera cuenta que sabía de su traición.

En contra de su orgullo se dio cuenta que la había descartado porque la detestaba, pero que si se trataba de ser brillante ella hubiera tenido que ser la primera de su lista, porque entre todas ella era la más inteligente de su gremio, aunque se le revolviera la tripa solo de aceptar algo como eso.

No era la gran cosa, no tenía el pelo prolijo o llamativo como la Weasley, o la piernas largas de Emilia, la cintura tan estrecha y las caderas de Melinda o los pechos de Amanda; era del monton, verdaderamente alguien tan simple y llano que no resaltaba a la vista. Pudiera ser y siendo todo lo objetivo que se podía permitir que en el baile de tres magos se encontrara sorprendido por su apariencia, pero tampoco era una belleza de esas que llaman la atención, de las que tienes que ver con embeleso.

Mas después de bufar y despotricar contra su apariencia se lo planteo mas enserio, de verdad quería entender que le veía su amigo, que era eso que lo tenía tan cautivado y perdido.

Tomo aire, se paso las manos por entre los cabellos para calmarse y tomo la decisión de seguirla cuando la vio por uno de los pasillos que daban a las del castillo hacia el campo de quiddich. Ese día seria el partido entre los leones contra los tejones, por lo que iría solo a observan con el pretexto de evaluar sus estrategias en el partido.

Se situó en un lugar estratégico, desde ahí podía verla sin levantar sospecha. Hacia algo de viento y se burlo del cabello despeinado y alborotado de la castaña. Contrario a lo que creía en un inicio descubrió un par de detalles interesantes. Su sonrisa era uno de ellos, cuando sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa todo su rostro se iluminaba a la par de sus ojos, haciéndola lucir radiante.

La veía gritar a todo pulmón desde las gravas animando a su equipo, agitando sus manos y sonriendo como loca, sin mayor encanto, sin embargo, se encontró contagiado por esa vitalidad y esas ganas de reír que prefirió marcharse antes de cometer la estupidez de ponerse a reír como un crio.

Se fue a su habitación, necesitaba mucho por pensar. Tenía Ahora que sabia quien era la susodicha, lo que seguía era saber las razones por las que entre todas la había elegido a ella. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo apreciaba la belleza como cualquier hombre, pero esta no tenía tanta importancia como otros aspecto, por ejemplo prefería hablar con alguien de su nivel intelectual y admiraba la cultura que pudiera poseer otra persona a la hora de desenvolverse.

Siendo justos, Granger era atractiva sin una belleza que rayara en lo extraordinario o lo llamativo, pero su manera de desenvolverse y tratar a los demás la hacían tener un encanto especial. Ya no era la misma chiquilla de dientes largos, tan insegura que compensaba sus carencias con respuestas inteligentes, con el tiempo gano seguridad y eso se notaba, pues ahora podía mostrar su intelecto pero también se mostraba entera y confiada.

Antes posiblemente no había apreciado muchos aspectos sobresalientes en su persona, mas que nada, porque la detestaba tanto que procuraba mantenerse apartado de cualquier cosa en la que estuviera involucrada ella y su sequito de amigos, pero en vista de sus investigaciones se daba cuenta que solo conocía el lado hostil y defensivo de la leona, porque de alguna manera el siempre la empujaba a que tuviera esa actitud como consecuencia de sus continuos ataques verbales.

Desde ese momento descubrió muchas cualidades que antes habían pasado desapercibidas, entre ellas que era alguien alegre, que continuamente sonríe de manera franca y sincera, no era especialmente jovial con todo mundo, pero siempre que se acercaban a ella para pedir ayuda, estaba dispuesta a brindarla. No temía a las críticas como antaño, ahora se desenvolvía con naturalidad sin importar lo que los demás pudieran opinar de su persona y eso se transmitía en la manera que caminaba y se desenvolvía. Era un chica madura, fuerte, de carácter firme pero amigable, lista, dulce, tranquila y si se le miraba con atención podría deducirse que era muy apasionada, por la manera en que se entregaba a todo lo que hiciera.

Con el transcurso de los días se reprocho a si mismo prestarle tanta atención, pero se encontró fascinado con su descubrimiento, sorprendido de todas las cosas que había pasado por alto y eran tan obvias y claras que se reprendía por haber sido tan ciego.

Claro que la leona estaba también llena de defectos, era demasiado quisquillosa, obstinada y terca, sumamente puntillosa con lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es, podías discutir con ella por horas y horas, sin llegar a una solución y era tan obsesa con la perfección que no se estaba en paz hasta encontrar la respuesta adecuada que la hiciera sentir de nuevo confiada. Y era tan insistente que arrastraba con las voluntades de los demás hasta salirse con la suya. Pero compensaba en gran medida todos esos deslices con su entrega, con la bondad de sus acciones, por la lucha de pelear por aquellas causas incluso pérdidas, por su talento innato para encontrar lo bueno incluso en las cosas más absurdas.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad, ni el valor para enfrentar a Nott y decirle que había descubierto su secreto, después de todo, ¿Cómo podía juzgarlo? Si el también cayó en las redes de sus encantos y se vio muchas veces observándola a lo lejos, dejándose cautivar por el calor de su mirada, por el eco de su risa y por la luz que desprendía toda su persona, aun cuando la mirase desde las sombras. Sabía que no debía encapricharse con alguien como ella, pero al mismo tiempo reconocía, había pocas mujeres que fueran tan dignas como ella aun sin ser de sangre pura.

Así habían pasado los meses con demasiada rapidez, se graduaron y tomaron caminos distintos sin revelar que Theodore Nott compartía los mismos gustos con Draco Malfoy. Aunque de maneras muy distintas pues el primero se había enamorado y el segundo solo estaba deseando algo que sabía que no podía, ni debía tener, a Hermione Granger.

En común ese par de Slytherin también tenían un odio declarada contra cierto pelirrojo de apellido Weasley que de alguna manera se burlaba de ambos, aun sin saberlo, por ser novio de la chica a la que ambos deseaban.

Muchos años después se rencontraron en el ministerio de magia, después de terminar sus estudios mágicos. Hermione regreso de Francia donde se había especializado en leyes mágicas, volvía a casa con un titulo y el reconocimiento oficial de ser la mejor en su ramo.

Theo había estado al tanto de la vida de su querida castaña leyendo las reseñas en revistas especializadas donde salían ocasionalmente artículos redactados por ella, tenia recortes de la parte de sociales de la prensa rosa donde se anunciaba el compromiso nupcial del elegido Harry Potter con la célebre jugadora de quiddich Ginebra Weasley por que junto a ellos con una enorme sonrisa estaba ella, con un sencillo vestido azul, hermosa como nunca con su cabellos suelto y el rostro radiante. Tiempo después se hizo de recortes del evento del año, cuando se casaron y ella vestía un impecable vestido en color Granate y un peinado sofisticado por ser la madrina, quizás lo único malo de aquella imagen era que se encontraba al lado de su eterno novio Ronald Weasley

Cuando se entero que había regresado a Londres para ocupar un importante cargo en el departamento de legislación de Leyes mágicas, hizo lo posible por acercarse a ella, después de todo el mismo previendo que pronto regresaría, pues conociéndola como la conocía sabía que debía añorar su hogar y sus amigos, y por mucho que se le derramara la bilis también su novia a distancia. Entonces hizo lo necesario por hacerse de un cargo en el departamento de aprobación de Leyes mágicas pues ambos departamentos trabajaban en conjunto e inevitablemente tendría que tratar con ella.

Ese tiempo para Draco paso sin pena ni gloria, en esos años no pensó en ella, apenas salió de la escuela se obligo a expulsarla de sus pensamientos y entregarse a la vida disipada que llevaba. La señora Malfoy continuamente le instaba que consiguiera un trabajo en el ministerio pues eso ayudaría en gran medida a recuperar la antigua gloria de la familia. Lo hizo a regañadientes para complacerla, pero nunca puso demasiado empeño en ello, prefería salir todos los fines de semana a divertirse, llevándose a la cama a cuanto chica atractiva se cruzaba por su camino y a la mañana siguiente con esa actitud de "si te vi, ni me acuerdo" o simplemente se escapaba de madrugada pues no gustaba de dormir en camas ajenas, ni en compañía.

Supo que Granger había regresado a Londres después de un mes completo de su llegada. Se topo con ella saliendo del los elevadores del ministerio y ella ni siquiera se percato de su presencia lo que le molesto mucho. Un par de días después se la encontró de nuevo, lucia más guapa que en el colegio, más madura, más mujer, en esa ocasión sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y ella le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza de manera educada pero distante, la imito y se hizo a un lado para dejarla que pasara primero.

No sabía exactamente por qué le quedaba un sentimiento de molestia cada que la veía, era como si algo echara en falta y con el correr de los días supo a que se atribuía su malestar, extrañaba sus discusiones, era algo alucinante, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado discutir cada que la veía en alguno de los pasillos de los colegios y ahora un par de años después la veía de nuevo y no podía dejar de añorar ese tipo de enfrentamientos.

En una ocasión la vio a lado de Nott, charlando de manera amigable, como si fueran los mejores amigos. Eso activo la alarma en su sistema, estaba completamente seguro que su amigo estaba aun enamorado de la impura y eso le lleno la boca de un sabor amargo.

Granger seguía de novia con la comadreja, eran los eternos novios, pero nada parecía indicar que esa relación se formalizara, pues de muy buenas fuentes había escuchado que el pelirrojo pecoso estaba liado con una joven y atractiva rubia desde que la insufrible sabelotodo estaba en Francia, era un secreto a voces, pero parecía que aun la ingenua no sabía nada de aquello.

Por lo que veía, mas temprano que tarde Theodore tendría su oportunidad a como iban las cosas y no entendía el por qué, pero eso le molestaba profundamente. Fue en ese momento que decidió propiciar un acercamiento con la ex leona por el simple hecho de divertirse un poco.

A la mañana siguiente se planto en su oficina con toda la suficiencia que pudo se sentó frente a su escritorio, viendo como levantaba la ceja con intriga. En que puedo ayudarte, Malfoy soltó después de largos minutos esperando entender la razón de su visita.

Fue una visita más bien incomoda para la castaña donde solo expreso su deseo de invitarla a comer para darle la bienvenida al ministerio y así mismo ponerse a sus órdenes, claro después de soltarle un discurso muy bien estudiado sobre "el por qué es bueno dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de nuevo, es lo mejor". Desconfiada le había tendido la mano, claro que no se fiaba de sus buenas intenciones y con educación declino su invitación.

Malfoy era hábil, toda una vil y astuta serpiente, nunca había hecho del conocimiento de Theo que conocía muy bien su secreto, así no lo podría culpar de mal amigo si el por su parte intentaba llevarse a la cama a Granger, lo cual se volvió su objetivo cuando tanteo que sería muy divertido y un gran reto lograrlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía motivado por cazar a una presa tan difícil como ella.

Puso entonces un plan en marcha, averiguo un poco sobre la relación aparentemente secreta de su actual novio de Hermione, así se entero del nombre de la rubia amante de Weasley, descubriendo que era Gabrielle la hermana pequeña de su cuñada. Mientras planeaba la mejor manera de utilizar esa información a su favor se fue acercado mas y mas a la castaña, siendo todo lo atento y caballeroso, sin mostrar claro, sus oscuras intenciones. Se hizo pasar por un buen amigo y compañero de trabajo, haciendo que eventualmente tuvieran que tener más cosas en común dentro y fuera del ministerio, pero siempre ocultando de ojos curiosos esa extraña relación que se fortalecía con el paso de los días.

Sin saberlo Nott le facilito mucho las cosas, pues había logrado que Granger confiara poco a poco en los ex Slytherin, pues este se había ganado su completa confianza y su admiración. Podría decirse, sin exagerar, que el castaño se convirtió en poco tiempo en un gran amigo para la chica en cuestión, por tanto eran mucho menores las barreras que mostraba en contra de sus antiguos enemigos naturales en el colegio.

Draco era inteligente sabia que debía ser paciente, pues su nueva presa no era para nada fácil y precipitar las cosas y dar un paso en falso podían arruinarlo todo. Debía orquestar todo de tal manera que Nott no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones para que no interviniera, a la par de que tenía que ir ganándose cada vez más la simpatía y confianza de Granger y dar el toque final al hacer que la relación ilícita que sostenía la comadreja con esa rubiecilla descendiente de vellas saliera a la luz pública.

La suerte le favorecía pues su amigo tuvo que salir a un congreso dándole la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Sin él en el camino sería más fácil hacer caer a su presa, pues estaría completamente desprotegida y en su poder.

Tenía una semana, lo que duraba el congreso, para afinar detalles y así lo hizo. El primer día hizo llegar a la oficina de Granger una nota anónima Sabes que tu novio te engaña se leía simplemente.

Lógicamente ella no creería fácil mente en esa información, mucho menos por llegar de manera anónima, pero sembraría en ella la duda y eso era mucho peor, pues se estaría devanando los sesos, preguntándose si tendría algo de verdad esa acusación. Ese fue el inicio de una campaña para lograr llenarla de desconfianza, claro que hubiera sido más fácil hacerle llegar aquellas fotos que había mandado tomar a un investigador privado, donde se veía a todas luces el tipo de relación que sostenían ese par, pero quería debilitarla poco a poco, para que en el momento de dar el último golpe estuviera completamente hundida.

Por boca de Hermione supo que esa noche saldría con la comadreja, que era su aniversario de novios y que tenían muchos planes para festejar. Pudo notarla inquieta y evasiva, no del todo contenta, sabía que la semilla de la duda estaba ahí creciendo y retorciéndose en su interior.

El rubio fue a una joyería a Londres Muggle para que nadie lo reconociera y compro una preciosa pulsera con un fino gravado "Para el amor de mi vida" guardo el comprobante e hizo que uno de sus elfos domésticos dejara la nota como por descuido pero a la vista en el departamento que compartían Weasley y Granger. Arreglo también que la fina pulsera llegara a las manos de Gabrielle. Y se sentó a esperar.

A la mañana siguiente la visito en su oficina y la noto abatida, sus ojos estaban tristes y oscuras ojeras estaba bajo ellos opacándolos. Todo había salido como imaginaba. La pulsera puso más que feliz a la rubia que termino secuestrando a Ron que aturdido y sin comprender el por se estaba viendo arrastrado por la euforia desmedida de su amante y correspondió a los favores sexuales que se le ofrecían, sin importar que dejaría plantada a su novia oficial en la cena especial de aniversario.

Hermione espero casi dos horas en el restaurant a que su prometido llegara, estaba sumamente emocionada por que cuando se fue a arreglar a su departamento encontró el comprobante de lo que seguramente sería un obsequio de aniversario, había leído la descripción del artículo que había comprado, además de lo que se había gravado y estaba sumamente conmovida, esperando que al fin esa fuera la señal definitiva para que le pidiera matrimonio. Pero con forme los minutos corrían esa emoción fue sustituida por tristeza, pues recordó la nota donde le advertían que Ron la engañaba, sin embargo, todavía se resistía a creer ese tipo de calumnias, debía haber una explicación convincente del porque Ron no había llegado a su cita.

Cuando llego al fin al departamento con el ánimo por los suelos, Ron todavía no llegaba y trato de creer que algo inesperado había surgido en el trabajo, algo que tenía que ser muy importante como para que no hubiera llegado a su cita, así tenía que ser, pensó mientras se cambiaba y se escondía entre las sabanas para protegerse de sus dudas.

El pelirrojo llego de madrugada bastante mareado por licor con que había festejado con su amante aunque no sabía exactamente qué o por que festejaban, lo que estaba mas que claro era una marca en el cuello y aroma de un perfume que no era de Hermione. Gabrielle solía ser cuidadosa para que no descubrieran su romance, pero dado que había recibido un regalo tan costoso y con aquel mensaje, para ella fue suficiente para saber que al fin el pelirrojo se había decidido por ella y que dejaría a Granger. Por eso no tuvo reparo en marcarlo en un arranque pasional.

Hermione comprendió todo al verlo en aquel estado, no espero por más explicación y tomando sus cosas abandono el departamento con un par de maletas, que ahora descansaban en un rincón en su oficina, porque ni siquiera había pensado todavía donde viviría a partir de ese día. Había tenido la necesidad imperiosa de salir y aun no tenía claro que aria a partir de entonces.

Malfoy la escucho imperturbable, sonriendo por dentro y aparentando empatía con la desgracia de la chica, pero ante todo tenia en sus manos lo que daría el golpe definitivo. Lamento mucho lo que me cuentas y ser yo quien te muestre esto, pero creo que es mejor que te prepares le dijo extendiendo una copia del Profeta.

Al extender el periódico se quedo sin aliento, en la página principal había una enorme foto donde se podía apreciar a un Ron Weasley algo mareado en los brazos de Gabrielle Dellacord y bajo ella una larga historia donde se detallaba una relación que parecía existir desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás y ella, ella que era la víctima en todo eso, se le acusaba de intentar destruir su relación.

Se llevo una mano para ahogar un grito y las lágrimas fluyeron de nuevo por sus ojos, estaba destrozada y amablemente Draco comenzó a consolarla.

Sabía que cuando la historia llegara a oídos de Theo este regresaría para intentar ayudarla, por eso tenía que ser sumamente hábil para dar los últimos toques a su plan. Le ofreció desinteresadamente alojamiento, un modesto departamento no muy lejos del ministerio que casi no utilizaba, sabía que no debía presionarla en esos momentos si no todo se torcería y lo arruinaría, ella debía confiar más en el.

Lo que paso despues no lo hubiera esperado, pero no por ello estaba menos complacido. Potter se presento preocupado en cuanto se entero, pero fue corrido por una furiosa castaña que le reprochaba no haberle dicho nada. El rostro culpable lo delato, él sabía lo que estaba pasando y lo dejo pasar.

-Está claro que no te importo lo suficiente como para contarme lo que estaba pasando. Has preferido que me entere de esa manera. -le lanzo el periódico.

-Yo no sabía cómo decirte, no quería lastimarte.

-¿No querías lastimarme? -dijo con ironía. -Pero preferiste que viviera un engaño, pues muchas gracias Harry, fuiste muy considerado. Ya entiendo lo mucho que me quieres, el buen hermano que eres, que me a protegido de que me lastimen y me ha dejado vivir una mentira.

-¡En verdad lo siento!

-Pues tu y tus los siento se pueden ir muy lejos, porque no me interesa en lo mas mínimo escucharte, me has dejado más que claro qué prefieres a Ronald, pues bien ¡Ya no quiero saber nada de ninguno de los dos!

-¡Por favor Hermione escúchame! -Suplico afligido

-El tiempo para escucharte ya se termino y ya no me interesa que me digas nada, todo está más que claro. Son hombres ¿No es eso? Se defienden sobre todas las cosas, se protegen, cubriendo sus trastadas, pues ya esta, ¡Al fin lo he comprendido!

-No digas eso, sabes que me importas, que eres como mi hermana. Yo no quería que esto pasara, hable con Ron para que terminara esa tontería pero no me escucho.

-¿Y aun así callaste? ¡Le dejaste engañarme! ¡Qué bueno eres!

-Se que hice mal, pero yo no sabia que hacer… yo…

-¡He dicho que te largues! -Grito perdiendo lo estribos, ya sin lagrimas en los ojos. Potter no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y marcharse arrepentido de haber callado.

Malfoy no tardo en llegar estaba al pendiente de lo que estaba pasando he intento proteger tanto como pudo a Hermione para que el escándalo no trascendiera demasiado, eso no le convenía por ahora.

Sin saber que mas hacer o a donde ir, Hermione acepto estar un par de días en el departamento de Draco en lo que conseguía otro departamento. Pero estaba tan vulnerable, tan lastimada que se dejo envolver poco a poco con sus atenciones, con sus palabras de consuelo, que se encontró perdida al cabo de unos días, llena de dudas y confusión se dejo llevar y termino en la cama con el, después de haber bebido más de la cuenta. Pasada esa noche, el rubio no tenia suficiente de ella, quería mucho más y decidió no presionarla y conquistarla más para prolongar sus encuentros.

Para cuando Theodore regreso dispuesto a confesar al fin sus sentimientos ya era tarde. Draco le conto que estaba saliendo con Granger y que le gustaba mucho, que quizás con el tiempo llegarían a algo formal. El castaño se sintió desfallecer y en vista de todo callo de nuevo por su amigo.

Pero después de todo, Draco no quiso hacer pública su relación, según el, hasta estar seguro de dar el siguiente paso, pero este momento nunca llegaba y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que Hermione había olvidado del todo a Weasley y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Malfoy. Lo que sin duda fue malo, porque comenzó a utilizar sus sentimientos en su contra e imponer sus decisiones.

Sabía que Hermione no tenía alma de mártir, ni carácter para dejarse dominar de esa manera, la leona había despertado y él quería por fin ser parte de su vida. Ser el protagonista de la historia y no solo el papel secundario que mira tras bambalinas.


	3. Su Tiempo Llego

-3-

Su Tiempo llego

Draco acostumbrado a decir la última palabra, no estaba complacido de que fuera Hermione quien hubiera puesto punto final a su relación, más cuando sabía de antemano que por fin Nott tendría la oportunidad que había estado buscando desde aquel último año en el colegio. Pensar en ello le había hervir la sangre, no estaba dispuesto a perder ese juguete que le había costado tanto esfuerzo y tiempo ganar, solo porque su amigo creyera que ya era su tiempo.

Fue estúpido haber forzado tanto las cosas, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Pero se consolaba al pensar que no estaba todo perdido, Hermione lo adoraba, estaba seguro de eso y solo bastaría volver a conquistarla y ganarse su confianza, para tenerla de nuevo comiendo de su mano, al menos eso era lo que creía.

Se encontraba ideando un plan para acercarse a ella de nuevo y si para lograr su objetivo tenía que complacerla y hacer pública su relación lo haría, por mucho que eso le disgustara.

Malfoy estaba dispuesto a llevar todo hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de tenerla de nuevo, aunque se resistía a admitir que sintiera algo real por ella, en el fondo sabía que hacía mucho que había dejado de ser solo un juego, aun cuando no sabía definir en lo que se había convertido realmente para él.

Quizás ese era el motivo por lo que se esforzaba en mantener todo en secreto, para tener la falsa idea de que podía controlar lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella, para demostrarse a si mismo que podía dejarla cuando quisiera y que era una más del montón que aria todo lo que le pidiera y cuando dejara de ser interesante la botaría como al resto de sus muchas amantes.

Era su amante, no su novia en toda regla, eso era lo que repetía cuando la mañana lo sorprendía en su cama y no tenia deseos de dejarla, como lo aria con cualquiera de sus conquistas.

Era su amante, no su novia. Se decía cuando se encontraba pensando en ella a cualquier hora del día, cuando se le hacían largas la horas para tenerla de nuevo.

Es solo deseo, se repetía cuando entraba en ella, cuando la besaba con tanta necesidad que le asustaba estar perdiendo el control de las cosas.

No se dio cuenta que el juego se convirtió en algo distinto con el paso del tiempo, hasta ahora que la había perdido se daba cuenta que quizás, solo quizás, ella habia sido mucho mas que una amante de ocasión.

*o*O*o*

Era verdad que Granger lo quería y que jamás había amado a nadie como lo amaba a él, incluso comparando lo que sintió alguna vez por Ron, existía un abismo de diferencia entre ambos sentimientos, sin embargo, eso no significaba que seguiría permitiendo que dominara su vida de la manera en que lo había hecho.

-Debes de dejar de atormentarte. -Escucho la voz de Theo, quien en ese momento entraba con una taza de humeante café.

-Hola. -Saludo intentando sonreír.

-Hola extraña. -Cruzo la oficina y se acomodó frente a ella, rodeando el escritorio para entregarle la bebida.

-Gracias.

-Sabes que la mejor manera de agradecer en con una sonrisa. -Ella lo intento pero no lograba que esa sonrisa iluminara su mirada como solía hacerlo, en lugar de eso sus ojos se nublaran a pesar de negarse a derramar alguna lágrima.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó por sus debilidades.

-El que debería sentirlo es el y no tu. -Le dijo abrazándola.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia.

-Tiene mucha importancia si eso te tiene así.

-Ya pasara. Todo sana con el tiempo, todo se olvida.

-No todo se olvida con el tiempo Hermione. -Replico Theo refiriéndose a sus sentimientos por ella, que lejos de disminuir habían crecido tanto que ella era la única dueña de su corazón.

El castaño aun la sostenía entre sus brazos tratando de confórtala cuando escucharon que alguien abria la puerta para entrar sin antes anunciarse.

-Que conmovedora escena, mi novia y mi mejor amigo juntos. -Soltó con sarcasmo. -No pensé que tan pronto me cambiaras linda.

-Draco no digas estupideces.

-No son estupideces cariño, quizás no te has dado cuenta pero Theodore muere por ti.

-Ni siquiera me desgastare en contentarte y será mejor que te marches de mi oficina, no tengo nada que hablar conmigo.

-Solo digo la verdad, si quieres puedes preguntarle.

-Hermione yo… -Intento decir el castaño.

-No es necesario que digas nada. -Lo atajo pensando que todo era parte de un nuevo juego psicológico del rubio.

-Atrévete a negarlo Nott. -El rubio lo reto, con la mirada llena de rabia.

Draco no había imaginado que los encontraría juntos, mucho menos que sentiría celos al hacerlo y que estos provocarían que actuara de manera impulsiva.

-Cuéntale a Hermione como has estado enamorado de ella desde el último año en Hogwarts, como las has amado en silencio todo estos años y te has mantenido a su lado. Te aseguro que le parecerá tan romántico y patético que quizás sienta un poco de lastima y solo por eso te de la oportunidad que tanto has buscado. -Soltó con desdén.

-¿Tu lo sabias? -Pregunto con sorpresa, apretando los puños.

-Claro que lo sabía.

-Sabias que la amaba. -Repitió comprendiendo que Draco había sabido desde un principio de sus sentimientos hacia la chica y aun así se había atrevido a enamorarla.

Furioso le propino un puñetazo en pleno rostro a Malfoy.

-¡Theo! -Grito asustada Hermione al verlo tan fuera de sí. -¡Por favor, cálmate! -Le suplico poniéndose entre ambos para que no continuaran peleando.

-Eres un cobarde Nott. -Se mofo limpiándose la sangre del labio que se abrió debido al golpe. -No es mi culpa que jamás tuvieras el valor de confesarle nada.

-Aquí el único cobarde eres tú. Sabes que si no dije nada cuando tuve la oportunidad fue porque me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Hermione y fui tan estúpido para creer que eras sincero, me hice un lado porque eras mi mejor amigo, porque si hubiera sido cualquier otro hubiera luchado por conquistarla. Pero eras tú, al que considere casi mi hermano.

-¡Vete Draco! -Exigió la castaña sosteniendo a su amigo del brazo para que no se lanzara de nuevo sobre el rubio.

-¿Quieren privacidad para revolcarse? ¿Qué acaso no pueden pagar ni siquiera un hotel?

Esta vez fue la mano de Hermione quien se estrelló contra el rostro de Draco.

-No nos ofendas. No volveré a repetir que te vayas. -Sentencio con el rostro enrojecido.

-¡Como quieras! Después de todo son el uno para el otro, igual de patéticos.

Malfoy salió dando un portazo al hacerlo.

-Lo siento. -Ahora era Theo quien se disculpaba.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo?

-Todo es verdad, lamento que te enteraras de esta manera.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Lo intente muchas veces, pero nunca parecía el momento adecuado, después de todo tu estabas comprometida con Weasley y cuando todo termino entre ustedes fue cuando Draco entro en tu vida.

-No sé qué decir, yo no… -Intento decir, pero el se lo impidió posando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-No necesitad decirme nada, sé que no me quieres y te mentiría si te dijera que no deseo con todas mis fuerzas que algún día cambie eso, pero ante todo soy tu amigo y quiero que tu seas feliz. Solo te pido que no me saques de tu vida por esto, ni vida había sido demasiado vacía hasta que tuve la fortuna de conocerte.

Hermione como toda respuesta lo abrazo. Tenía mucho en que pensar y lo único que tenía seguro es que no deseaba alejarse de Theo.


	4. Cambiando De Pagina

Le sorprendió demasiado encontrarse a si misma tan tranquila. Había esperado muchas cosas de ese encuentro, pero una de ellas, no era sentir que de alguna manera todo el dolor y el resentimiento que sintió solo hubieran dado paso a un triste vacío que la incordiaba, pero que ya no le hería.

-Te quise… te quiero, pero el amor tienes que alimentarlo, respetarlo, darle su espacio y su tiempo… yo nunca tuve un espacio en tu vida, ni un lugar… solo fui un pasatiempo que parecía avergonzarte tanto que preferiste ocultarlo a los ojos del mundo.

-Eso no es cierto... –Trato de decir pero guardo silencio cuando la vio levantar la mano para callarlo.

Su rostro estaba sereno aunque sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de tristeza y cansancio.

-No me insultes intentando mentirme de nuevo, ya no es necesario. Me llevo tiempo comprender que no signifique nada trascendental en tu vida, aunque tu fueras el centro de mi mundo. No te culpo, ya no lo hago, en mucho a sido culpa mía por no darme cuenta que en realidad no me querías.

-Se que me equivoque mucho contigo Hermione, pero quiero solucionarlo.

-No hay nada que solucionar, entre los dos todo esta dicho.

-Yo te quiero.

-Dilo tantas veces como quieras, todas las que necesites para pulir tus dotes de actor, yo simplemente ya no te creo, no me queda nada para dar, asi que ya no pierdas tu tiempo, ni me hagas perder el mio.

Draco intento acercarse para abrazarla, para sentirla de nuevo. Tenia la imperiosa necesidad de que le creyera, cuando el mismo no podía creer por completo que aquello había dejado de ser un juego. Pero se detuvo al ver su mirada desafiante y una rabia que nunca espero que fuera dirigida hacia el.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! –Advirtió temblando de rabia al notar sus intenciones.

-¡Escúchame! –Pidió suplicante, en un tono que incluso le sorprendió a el mismo.

-¿Qué vas a decirme? ¡Que me amas! –Exclamo con cansancio tratando de tranquilizarse de nuevo apartando la furia que clamaba a grito salir.

-Esa es la verdad.

Hermione rio sin alegría con una amargura demasiado palpable en sus ojos que tuvo que girar su rostro para no permitir que viera cuanto la afectaba todavía.

-Suponiendo que eso fuera cierto, dejo de importarme. Me canse de luchar por algo que no existe.

-No miento, te amo y tu me amas.

-No lo niego. –Dijo la castaña con simpleza. –Te amo, pero no estoy dispuesta a seguir contigo.

-Podemos empezar de nuevo. –Insistió.

-¿Eso que significa? –Pregunto, girando su rostro para encararlo de nuevo, fijando sus ojos en los suyos.

Draco no tenia una respuesta, ni siquiera entendía por completo como la necesidad de verla se había vuelto tan implacable que no tuvo mas remedio que buscarla, cuando se prometió borrarla de su vida a penas salió de su oficina con el orgullo herido al encontrarla abrazada de Nott.

El silencio se prolongo unos minutos, aunque bien pudieron ser horas pues el ambiente estaba tan tenso que cada segundo parecía eterno.

-Eso pensé. –Dijo en voz alta tratando que las palabras no le fallaran.

Hermione accedió a ver a Draco no por que espera una reconciliación, sino por que necesitaba sacar de su sistema todas esas cosas que no tuvo tiempo de decirle. Necesitaba exterioriza sus sentimientos para poder continuar, para cerrar ese capitulo de su vida.

Después de 6 meses había recuperado las fuerzas y el temple necesario para enfrentarlo, aunque muy en el fondo sabio que no podría arráncaselo del corazón por completo. No esperaba olvidarlo, solo sobrevivir a la ruptura y seguir sabiendo que al menos por su parte habia hecho todo lo posible porque funcionara.

Se sentó sin fuerzas en el sillón mas cercano, estaban en la sala del departamento de Malfoy, en el mismo en el que paso muchas noches compartiendo caricias y besos que se extendías muy entrada la madrugada.

Lo quería con todo el corazón, de otra manera no le dolería tanto tenerlo delante de ella con su rostro impasible y esa mirada gris que solo lograba aturdirla. Pero no podía culparlo de todo, después de pensarlo con calma, se daba cuenta que ella también cometió muchos errores, entre ellos iniciar una relación cuando aun estaba demasiado herida por su anterior relación.

Fue demasiado ingenua para suponer que Draco cambio con los años, que había madurado lo suficiente para que no le importara liarse con una sangre sucia. Se aferro con uñas y dientes al afecto que el rubio le ofreció, sin pensar dos veces que no era lo mejor embarcarse en una nueva relación estando tan vulnerable.

Tenia mucho que reprocharle a Malfoy, pero no era mas de lo que ella se reprochaba a si misma todos los días por haber perdido la cordura hasta el punto de dejar de ser ella misma y permitir que la manipulara y la hiciera sentir tan poca cosas que necesitada suplicar por que la amara.

Esos meses sin el, fueron un tormento, pero no se comparaban en nada con el infierno que vivió a su lado, lo que duro su relación y sin siquiera ser capaz de darse cuenta. Se dejo seducir por las palabras con las que endulzaba su oído, haciéndola creer que era alguien importe en su vida, dejo que su caricias la aturdieran hasta perder la cordura y aun en ese momento cuando se sentía tan pequeña a su lado, todo parecía tan correcto que creyó que era normal verse forzada a ser solo su amante.

Ahora que podía ver las cosas con mayor claridad se daba cuenta de su ceguera crónica, de la negación en la que había vivido solo para aferrarse a la esperanza de que algún día Draco la amara de la misma manera en que ella lo amaba.

-Seamos realistas Draco, no me amas. –Pronuncio las palabras tratando de ocultar su dolor. –Y mi amor ya no basta para mantenerme a tu lado.

-Por favor quédate. –Le pidió cuando la vio levantarse y tomar su abrigo para marcharse.

-¿Cuántas veces te suplique yo que no te marcharas? –Pregunto sin esperar respuesta. –Y nunca fui capaz de lograr que te quedaras lo suficiente. –Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

*o*O*o*

Hermione no olvidaba a Draco, no se puede olvidar a quien en verdad has amado, solo aprendes a seguir adelante lidiando todos los días con un recuerdo que te hace feliz y al mismo tiempo te destroza.

Hay amores que hacen demasiado daño para olvidarlos y hay otros que son un bálsamo para las heridas abiertas, que son capaces de anestesiar los sentidos para dejar lentamente el dolor atrás, para permitirle vivir hasta que las fuerzas regresan y las ganas de enamorarse de nuevo tocan a la puerta.

La vida sigue su curso te guste o no, aceptes o no que no hay marcha atrás. Las cosas no se detienen por mucho que te de cuenta que has sido un estúpido y que has perdido lo único bueno que tenias.

Cuando Draco volvió a ver a Hermione su mundo termino de desmoronarse. Estaba preciosa con aquel vestido azul con tirantes finos que dejaba a la vista su vientre crecido y una luz que nunca había visto en ella.

La castaña no logro verlo pues de inmediato se oculto dentro de unos de los locales del callejón Diagon. Desde adentro, atreves del cristal se dio el tiempo para mirarla con detenimiento, para ver como sonreía feliz al lado de Nott, quien ese momento le besaba los labios haciéndola sonreír mas.

Vio como le acariciaba la barriga con cariño. Se veían tan felices que tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para contener lo celos.

El pudo ser el padre de esa criatura que esperaba Hermione, pero habia sido demasiado estúpido para perder la oportunidad de serlo. Lo que no sabia era que la vida estaba punto de dar un nuevo giro inesperado y que posiblemente le daría una nueva oportunidad que no dejaría pasar.


	5. Promesas

Hacia dos años que no la veía, dispuesto a olvidarla había emprendido un largo viaje sin un destino fijo, lo único que tenia claro en el momento de su partida era que la había perdido de manera irremediable por su estúpido orgullo.

Le llevo varios meses digerir la situación lo suficiente para dejar de mentirse a si mismo y admitir que la quería de un modo que apenas era capaz de comprender. Pero orgulloso como era y tan apegado a sus viejas costumbres hizo todo lo posible por olvidarla, por sacarla de su sistema, tratando de borrar cualquier cosa que se la recordara. Y cuando se dio cuenta que no podía se decidió a buscarla solo para ser rechazado de nuevo.

Herido en su amor propio, viajo mucho a tantas partes que llego un momento en que el lugar no implicaba la menor diferencia, todo era lo mismo o al menos eso sentía cuando la soledad le invadía apremiante, cuando el calor de los muchos cuerpos que compartieron su cama no eran suficientes para entibiar siquiera la frialdad en su corazón.

Fiesta tras fiesta… copa tras copa… hermosas mujeres de cuerpos esplendidos mas que dispuestas a cumplir sus mas ínfimos caprichos y aun con todo no era suficiente perderse en el placer de los vicios, en la saciedad de la carne, en las muchas bocas que beso sin emoción alguna. Nada le daba tregua o paz o una tranquilidad mínima que le hiciera creer que la había olvidado.

Pudiera ser que lograra borrarla de su mente por días, semanas o meses, pero siempre regresaba su recuerdo con fuerza, burlándose de sus debilidades, de sus desaciertos, de sus estúpidas manías que lo llevaron a perder quizás lo único en su vida que había valido la pena.

La amaba como nunca había amado nadie, como jamás pensó o siquiera soñó con hacerlo. Fiel a sus crecías había ido por la vida desprovisto de la madures emocional necesaria para admitir ese tipo de cosas.

"Los sentimientos son una debilidad" -Le dijo su padre hasta el cansancio, cuando era tan niño que no comprendía siquiera la dimensión de las cosas y había creído que los sentimientos era algo así como una enfermedad que debía evitarse a toda costa.

Siguió al pie de la letra las enseñanzas de sus padres y siguió su ejemplo como se hubiera esperada de alguien con su cuna y abolengo. De nada le sirvió enfrentarse con una guerra que no era suya y terminar siendo un borrego que se manda al matadero sin emoción alguna solo para cumplir los caprichos de un don nadie que tenia la mente retorcida.

Aun con toda la mierda que vivió, aun sabiendo con toda certeza que gran parte de su educación no era mas que basura retrograda y anticuada, siguió con sus viejos modos, con sus costumbres y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Perdió todo lo que en verdad le importaba dejando de lado el dinero que ya no le satisfacía, pues si bien podía comprarse todo cuanto quisiera, lo único que quería era justo aquello que no podía comprarse.

Hermione agito su mundo, cuando la permitió colarse en su vida o mejor dicho cuando decidió invadir la suya y quererla para el, usarla como una distracción en su patética existencia.

Tomo todo de ella, todo aquello que no sabia que podía ser tomado, todo eso que se entrega en los patéticos sentimentalismos de los estúpidos o eso pensó en aquel entonces, pero la realidad era muy distinta y no lo supo hasta que fue tarde.

Tuvo muchas mujeres antes que Granger y otras tantas después que ella, pero no había encontrado nada parecido a lo que ella le había dado. No encontraba el amor sobreponiéndose en el calor de la pasión o la dulzura de sus ojos brillantes mientras la tomaba.

Ya fuera un placer pagado o uno brindado en la frivolidad de un encuentro casual nada le complacía y no podía evitar compararla con cada mujer que a tenido en su cama. Lo enerva pensar lo patético que se ha vuelto, pero eso no cambia lo que siente.

-¿Me quieres? -Alguna vez con voz dulce y temerosa Hermione le pregunto.

La respuesta fue un prolongado beso que le robo el aliento a ambos y aunque en aquel entonces no pudo contestarle con palabras, lo cierto, es que la quería.

Pero eso ya no importa, ya nada tiene sentido, Hermione es de otro y ese otro es quizás el único hombre que no puede odiar del todo porque fue su único verdadero amigo.

Habían pasado poco mas de 3 años de aquella tarde en que Granger abandono su departamento dándole un adiós definitivo, eran 39 meses y 15 días con sus tantas horas y aun a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía olvidarla.

Se veía radiante, feliz y entera. Con una aura iluminada y brillante, con los ojos llenos de un amor que ya no era suyo y en su cuerpo mostrando el fruto de esos sentimientos que antes tanto había aborrecido y que justo ahora seria capaz de renunciar a toda su fortuna si pudiera cambiar el hecho de que él no es el dueño de ese cariño.

Los observo a los lejos, envidiando mas que nunca esa felicidad que nunca podría tener, sintiendo los celos recorrerle el cuerpo de manera violenta.

Theo besos esos labios dulces que alguna vez el había besado. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos herido por aquella visión que le hacia daño. Cuando los abrió de nuevo ya se habían marchado.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto una dulce vocecilla a sus espaldas.

No fue capaz de contestar solo se marcho dejando atrás a una joven mujer que le miraba con curiosidad.

. . .

Theodore Nott era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, no podía pedirle nada mas a la vida porque todo lo tenia. Hermione era su esposa, su compañera de vida, la mujer de la que se había enamorado en el colegio y con la cual aprendió a amar verdaderamente. Además esperaban a su primer hijo, el fruto de ese amor que ambos se profesaban.

La felicidad no le cabía en el pecho. Nunca imagino que sus sueños de una vida a su lado se volviera realidad, hubo un momento en que perdió toda esperanza cuando Draco comenzó a salir con Hermione y se había resignado, aceptando la idea de que su mejor amigo le había ganado de manera justa, pero todo había sido un engaño.

Quizás lo único que le pesaba era haber perdido su amistad. Darse cuenta que de alguna manera lo había manipulado para tener una oportunidad de seducir a Hermione lo devasto de muchas formas.

Justamente pensaba en Draco mientras paseaba a lado de Hermione por el callejón Diagon. Ambos habían cultivado muchos recuerdos juntos y era un poco triste pensar que esa amistad terminada de forma tan desagradable.

No era ingenuo, sabia que Hermione siempre querría a Draco. La conocía lo suficiente para comprender la complejidad de su mente y su corazón. Sabia que sin importar el tiempo que pasara y que las cosas no hubieran terminado de buena manera, el afecto seguía presente en lo hondo de su ser, de la misma manera en que aun estaba Ron Weasley a pesar de haberla engañado.

El tiempo solo lograría que el amor que sentía por esos hombres que tanto la habían lastimado dejara de doler, era un cariño añejo que permanecía pero ya no hacia daño y eso lo reconfortaba pero al mismo tiempo lo hacia sentir inseguro, con todo y que tenia la certeza de que el mismo había logrado conquistarla y enamorarla, ocupando así un lugar importante en su vida y su corazón.

Sabia que el amor que los unía era autentico, de la misma manera que sabia que a pesar de eso nunca podía ser comparado con el amor que sintió por Malfoy.

Quizás en otro tiempo se hubiera llenado de resentimiento y amargura ante el solo pensamiento de saber a Malfoy mas importante que el mismo en la vida de Hermione, pero estaba demasiado agradecido con la vida, demasiado consiente del drástico giro que dio su apagada existencia.

En otro tiempo, muchos años atrás ni siquiera había aspirado a una vida en familia, no conocía el calor de un hogar, ni la paz que esta podía proporcionarle. No esperaba nada más que vivir en la oscura soledad que ya conocía, en el vacío existencial que fue lo único que le enseño su padre.

El amor que sentía por Hermione despertó todo sus sentidos, todo aquello que nunca pensó sentir comenzó a extenderse en su interior como un remanso cálido y sosegado de un éxtasis que no conocía.

Antes no sabia de las satisfacciones que pueden dar los pequeños detalles, como una suave caricia puede despertar una erupción volcánica en su máxima expresión o la voluntad de un beso trastornarlo hasta olvidar incluso como respirar.

Había conocido los placeres de la carne, manejando sus impulsos sexuales con la naturalidad de una necesidad mundana. No tenia el record que poseía Malfoy, pero si que tenia experiencia sexual suficiente para poder diferenciar lo que te da una buena cama y hacer el amor con la persona que amas.

Descubrió sin querer que el amor que sentía desde el colegio no se comparaba en nada con el que sentía en ese momento por ella, que como una pequeña flama habia crecido hasta convertirse en una hoguera con vida propia y con una naturaleza tal que nunca podría ser apagada.

Era el conocimiento de ese sentimiento lo que le hacia compadecer a Draco, por que después de todo comprendía que a pesar de todos los errores que cometiera él también la había amaba por encima de su orgullo como para buscarla.

Recordaba con claridad la tarde en que Hermione le conto sobre el encuentro que tendría con Malfoy en su departamento. En aquel entonces habían pasado 6 meses de su ruptura y ella se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo, sin embargo, eso lo había llenado de miedo.

Espero en el departamento de la leona su regreso, rogando a todo los dioses que le concedieran una oportunidad para demostrarle que podía hacerla feliz, que la amaba y que le ayudaría a olvidar las tristezas y la amargura que le provoco su relación con su mejor amigo.

Después de algunas horas regreso con una tranquilidad que le preocupo por unos instantes, hasta que supo por su propia boca, que entre ella y Draco todo estaba dicho, que le amo y aun lo hacia pero que no había manera de reparar lo que se había roto entre ellos.

La abrazo con calma para reconfortarla, pero también para reconfortarse a si mismo por la angustia que había sentido.

Le dio el tiempo suficiente para vivir el luto por su ruptura antes de intentar nada, pero se mantuvo cerca haciéndole saber que siempre estaría a su lado apoyándola y queriéndola. Y así después de poco mas de un año comenzaron una relación seria, pronto se casaron y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo.

-¿Qué te apetece comer? -Le pregunto con cariño a su mujer regresando al presente.

-No se, lo que se te antoje.

-Tu te me antojas. -Contesto coqueto besando sus labios haciéndola sonrojar por el comentario.

-No te importa que este tan gorda.

-Estas adorable. -Le dijo acariciando su vientre.

A penas se habían separado un poco Hermione palidecio súbitamente, Theo la tomo con cuidado con rapidez.

-¿Te sientes mal? -Pregunto preocupado.

-A sido solo un mareo no te preocupes. -Mintió aun pálida. -Te molestaría si regresamos a casa.

-Por supuesto que no querida. -La abrazo protectoramente.

Y se fueron como si nada pasara, como si Hermione solo hubiera tenido una alucinación tan vivida que podría jurar que vio a Draco Malfoy en el interior de la tienda de túnicas, pero tenia que ser mentira, se lo repitió tantas veces hasta que creyó su propia mentira.

Su recuerdo no le lastimaba, había aprendido a vivir con el todos los días, pero verle removía en su interior viejos sentimientos que prefería que siguieran durmiendo.

Tomo la mano de su marido, lo amaba y eso no cambiaria a pesar de los fantasmas que se presentaran para agitar su vida.

. . .

Sebastián Nott llego al mundo para completar la felicidad de Hermione y Theo. Con su cabello rubio cobrizo, sus enormes ojos azules, sus rizos ingobernables y una sonrisa dulce que cautivo a sus padres y a todos aquellos que lo conocían.

Draco supo se su nacimiento por los periódicos haciendo que su amargura se intensificara y a pesar de todo, no podía odiarlos o reprochar nada, en tal caso se detestaba a si mismo por perder a la mujer que amaba y a su mejor amigo.

. . .

Era el mes de septiembre cuando Malfoy recibió una carta que lo dejo desconcertado, sin embargo, a pesar de sus dudas no tardo en seguir las instrucciones que ahí se señalaban para ir a un encuentro con el destino.

El rubio llego puntual a la cita y espero con paciencia que llegara.

-¡Hola Draco! -Le saludo con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-Hola. -Contesto el saludo aun sin entender los motivos que lo hubieran orillado a solicitar su presencia.

Se encontraban en una cafetería muggle en una de las mesas del fondo.

-¿Cómo has estado? -Pregunto amablemente tomando asiento frente a el.

Draco se encogió de hombros. -Supongo que no tan bien como a ti, pero no me quejo.

-Sigue usando el sarcasmo como mascara. -Afirmo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué quieres Theo? -Pregunto sin más preámbulo.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-No creo que sea la persona indicada.

-De hecho eres la única persona a la que puedo confiarle esto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que no me queda mucho tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para que?

-Antes de decirte nada, necesito que me prometas que me ayudaras y que no le diras nada de esto a Hermione.

-Yo no voy a prometer tal cosa, mucho menos sin saber que traes entre manos.

-Me lo debes Malfoy.

-Yo no te debo nada. Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tu el que se quedo con ella.

-Si, pero eso no quieta que me traicionaste, que te valiste de bajos recursos para quitármela en primer lugar, solo para lastimarla.

-Eso ya es agua pasada Theodore, te quedaste con Hermione eso debería serte suficiente.

-Es precisamente por ella que me atrevo a molestarte.

-¿Esta bien Hermione?

-Ella esta bien. Pero necesito tu ayuda, por favor. -Sus palabras eran suplicantes.

Draco no sabia que ocurría pero algo en el rostro y en las palabras de su viejo amigo le hacían saber que era algo sumamente importante para el.

-Si puedes hacer esto por mí te lo agradeceré eternamente Draco.

-Este bien. -Acepto al fin.

-Quiero que cuides a Hermione y a mi hijo.

-¿Quieres que los cuide? No entiendo. -Pregunto desconcertado.

-Estoy muriendo Draco, no tengo mucho tiempo.


	6. Decir Adios

Theodore Nott no esperaba demasiado de la vida, desde muy joven había descubierto que mientras mas esperabas de ella, se volvía más mezquina y era mucho más difícil de sobrellevar. Estaba convencido que cuanto más deseaba las decepción era mayor, por eso mismo el había dejado de esperar nada bueno.

Pasaba día tras día inmerso en la rutina, absorbido por la monotonía de un destino por demás oscuro, pero al fin y al cabo ese era el camino que había de recorrer, no le veía sentido a amargarse más renegado de su suerte.

Era lo que era y no había manera de cambiar. Asi que para que preocuparse si el desenlace seria el mismo, tuviera o no la ingenuidad de pensar que había algo mejor para el.

Quizás si ella no se hubiera atravesado en su camino seguiría pensando lo mismo, pero conocerla había cambiado de manera radical su manera de pensar y esa existencia que siempre había creído que terminaría en una soledad absoluta, al final quizás no lo fuera tanto.

Contrario a todo lo que había supuesto se había enamorado y esos sentimientos lo llevaron a replantearse lo que tenía por verdades absolutas. Aunque se había conformado con mirarla de lejos y quererle en silencio, su vida se había iluminado un poco en su soledad y su hastió.

Conservo esperanzas de tenerla, mismas que perdió cuando su mejor amigo termino enamorándola, pero aun entonces no volvió a sus viejos modos y se conformó con estar presente en su vida aun cuando jamás pudiera ser correspondido.

A pesar de todo Draco fue demasiado estúpido como para no valorarla y al final el mismo término alejándola de manera definitiva de su lado, dándole la oportunidad que creyó nunca volvería a tener.

Tomo entonces lo que la vida le ofrecía y fue feliz como nunca pensó que lo seria. Disfruto cada día a su lado con la gratitud de quien sabes que tiene una oportunidad privilegiada en sus manos.

Había sido hasta entonces amigo y confidente, fue después el consuelo cuando la vio llorar desconsolada en su mal de amores. Estuvo a su lado siendo el apoyo, el sostén en sus noches de tristeza y poco a poco se convirtió en algo mas.

La enamoro con el paso de las días, y descubrió en ella que la vida no siempre es miserable con los miserables, que a veces es piadosa y magnánima, pues a veces hasta los ex mortifagos tienen derecho a ser felices.

Por eso recibió su condena con filosofía y lejos de maldecir por su suerte, dio gracias por el tiempo concedido. Ahora era esposo y padre, no podía pedirle mas a la vida. Los años que le había otorgado el destino a lado de Hermione era los mejores de toda su existencia y que decir de la dicha de ser padre de un hermoso hijo fruto del amor que ambos se tenían.

Sabia que lo que ella sentía por el, no se comparaba en nada al amor que alguna vez hacia sentido y que incluso aun sentía por Draco, pero no era algo que le molestara, pues sabia que el también ocupaba un espacio no solo en la vida, sino en el corazón de la leona.

Era realista al suponer que nunca podría competir con ese afecto, por eso lejos de amargarse por la situación la dejo ser y sentir lo que debía ser, sin permitirse en ningún momento resentimiento alguno.

Incluso estando ahora frente a su rival de amores, no podía menos que reconocer que aun con todo y lo que había pasado entre ellos le seguía considerando su amigo y sabia que era el único a quien pudiera encargarle el tesoro mas valioso que poseía.

-Estoy muriendo Draco, no tengo mucho tiempo.

Esas palabras retumbaban en los oídos del rubio agitando su interior, haciendo que se estremeciera como si hubiera sido golpeado por una fuerza desconocida.

Las palabras que acabada de confiarle no concordaban con el rostro en calma de su viejo amigo, ni con la sonrisa que se mantenía en sus labios.

-¿Muriendo? –Fue lo único capaz de decir pasados varios minutos. Theo solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza llevándose la tasa de café a los labios.

-Has escuchado bien Draco, voy a morir muy pronto y quiero que cuides de Hermione y Sebastian.

Malfoy seguía desconcertado a pesar de mantener su máscara de indiferencia.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Eso es lo de menos. –Movió su mano restándole importancia. –Todo se resume a que estoy enfermo y nada se puede hacer para remediarlo, me queda poco tiempo y no quiero irme de este mundo sin asegurarme que las personas que más me importan estarán bien.

-Comprendo, pero dudo mucho que Hermione siquiera permita que me acerque. Creo que te has equivocado de persona, lo mejor seria que le pidieras ese favor a Potter, despues de todo tengo entendido que siguen siendo amigos.

-Lo son, pero ella necesitara de otro tipo de afecto y mi hijo necesita un padre.

-No soy la persona indicada y lo sabes.

-Sé que la quieres y por extensión querrás a su hijo.

-Estas demasiado seguro de lo que dices.

-Estoy tan seguro de lo que digo que por eso estoy aquí pidiéndote que les cuides, que la protejas.

-Supongamos que acepto. –Dijo pensándolo por un segundo de manera fría. -¿Crees que me permitirá siquiera acercármele? Además siendo sinceros ella es mas que capaz de cuidarse sola, no creo que necesite de nadie, ni siquiera de ti.

-Lo se.

-Entonces que pretendes.

-Hermione es una gran bruja y es más que capaz, pero no olvides que es hija de muggles y que hay aun muchas leyes que rigen el mundo mágico cuando se trata de la sangre.

-A que te refieres.

-Soy el ultimo Nott de sangre pura, Sebastian, mi hijo es de sangre mestiza. Las leyes de sangre me impiden heredarle a Hermione de manera directa o ponerla como albacea de mis bienes.

-El dinero nunca le ha importado a ella.

-Pero le importa a Cassandra Morris.

-¿Y quién diablos es ella?

-La última descendiente viva de los Nott, aunque lleve el apellido de su padre la línea de sangre es clara, el dinero es lo de menos, es verdad que a Hermione no le interesa mi fortuna o mis bienes. Pero cuando muera, Cassandra puede exigir sus derechos a la herencia de los Nott y para ello puede hacerse con la custodia de Sebastian quien seria por derecho el heredero universal hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad tendría que estar a su cargo.

-Hermione es muy importante en el ministerio, estoy seguro que sería imposible que esa tal Cassandra se hiciera con la custodia de tu hijo.

-Las leyes son claras Draco. Quizás no le quitaría la custodia completa pero ataría a Hermione y a Sebastian a vivir bajo el yugo de Cassandra. Para quedarse con mi hijo, ella tendría que vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella y sujetarse a sus condiciones ¿Crees que eso sería vida para ella o para Sebastian?

-Entiendo, pero no se que quieres que haga yo.

-Es simple, casate con ella.

-Definitivamente la locura es uno de los síntomas de lo que sea que tengas.

-Nunca he estado mas cuerdo Draco.

-Jamás aceptaría casarse conmigo.

-Si esta en juego el bienestar de Sebastian ara lo que sea.

-¿Pero por qué crees que yo aceptaria?

Nott sonrió con suficiencia. –Porque la amas y aunque seas un cabron impresentable te voy a dar la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella.

-Me la estas entregando en charola de plata. No eras tu el que decía que Hermione no era un objeto de mi propiedad.

-Y no lo es.

-Pero dispones de ella como si lo fuera.

-Quizás suene demasiado frio viéndolo de esa manera, pero no lo hago porque la considere un objeto, sabes que la amo demasiado para hacer algo como eso y tu la amas tanto como yo para saber lo que vale Hermione. Pero quiero asegurarme que estarán bien, que seguirán siendo felices cuando me vaya, que Sebastian podrá tener todas las oportunidades que nosotros no tuvimos por nuestros apellidos de sangre pura.

Nott estaba siendo sincero, aunque eso no le quitara el dolor que le implicaba sabe que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para ver crecer a su hijo o para envejecer al lado de la mujer que amaba.

-Deseo que aprenda todo de Hermione, que tenga la misma capacidad de amar, que sea fuerte y decidido, valiente y desinteresado. No quiero que este bajo la sombra de Casandra o que viva las mismas cosas que nosotros vivimos, no quiero que le enseñe a mirar por sobre el hombro o que se jacte de decir que el dinero lo arregla todo.

-Temo decirte que yo fui criado de esa manera y no puedo hacer mucho al respecto, soy y seguiré siendo esto. –Dijo señalándose a si mismo.

-Quizás nunca te diste cuenta, pero fuiste una mejor persona cuando estabas con ella. Hermione tiene la cualidad de sacar lo mejor de la gente que le rodea, que tu fueras demasiado orgulloso o estúpido para darte cuenta es otra historia, pero estoy seguro que hasta serás mucho más feliz con ellos.

-Creo que pides demasiado Theo. –Dijo suspirando, mostrando al fin una genuina tristeza al saber la suerte de su amigo.

-Si lo piensas bien Draco, estoy pidiendo muy poco en comparación con lo que te estoy ofreciendo.

-No estoy seguro si ella aceptara.

-Lo hará.

-Por Sebastián. –Completo el rubio tratando de convencerse

-Y por ti. –Una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se asomó en los labios de Nott.

El silencio reino de nuevo por unos minutos hasta que fue roto de nuevo.

-Entonces ¿Cumplirás mi último deseo? –Pregunto mirándole con fijeza.

Draco sabía todo lo que implicaba hacer esa promesa. No podía evitar mantener ciertas esperanzas de volver con Hermione, pero eso también implicaba que una de las personas a las cuales más apreciaba dejaría de existir para brindarle esa oportunidad.

Era trágico e incluso un tanto imposible de asimilar con la tranquilidad que lo hacia Theo, pero sabía que solo podía contestar de una manera.

-Está bien, lo hare, te lo prometo.

-Gracias, así me podre ir tranquilo.

Ya se habían despedido y comenzaban a caminar con rumbos distintos cuando Draco se detuvo para formular una última pregunta haciendo que Nott se detuviera al escucharlo.

-Hermione, ya lo sabe.

-Se lo diré esta noche. –Contesto sin siquiera girarse y continuo su camino.

Nott no fue capaz de enfrentarse de nuevo al escrutinio de Draco, pues no podría seguir ocultando su tristeza, sabía que debería estar contento porque había aceptado cuidar lo que mas amaba, sin embargo, esa promesa hacia mas real que su fin estaba cerca.

. . . . .

Esa noche dejaron a Sebastián al cuidado de su niñera, pues Theo había hecho preparativos para pasar la noche fuera de casa para festejar su aniversario de casados.

Conocía demasiado bien a su mujer para saber de sus gustos, por esa misma razón en lugar de llevarla a un elegante y caro restaurante, la llevo a un lugar que traía grandes recuerdos para ambos aunque por razones diferentes.

Consiguió que les otorgaran el permiso de aparecer dentro de las inmediaciones de Hogwats para ser precisos en un apartado muy cerca del lago negro desde donde se podría tener una gran vista del castillo, donde ya se encontraba una pequeña mesa dispuesta con una rica cena lista para ser comida.

Hermione se emocionó mucho por la sorpresa, Theo le había pedido que cerrara los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo se encontraban ya en aquel pintoresco escenario de sus recuerdos.

Cenaron en la pasividad que les daba la claridad de la noche y la timida luz de las velas que los iluminaba, cuando terminaron su cena dieron un paseo por los alrededores tomados de las manos, contando viejas historias que vivieron cuando eran estudiantes.

-Creo que ya te he dicho muchas veces que me enamore de ti desde que estábamos aquí. –Le dijo de repente abrazándola con ternura.

-Así es. –Contesto poniéndose de puntitas para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

-Lo que no te he contado cuando fue exactamente que comencé a enamorarme de ti. –dijo sobre sus labios.

Hermione se mostró curiosa. –¿Y eso cuando fue?

-Estabas ahí. –Le dijo señalando un viejo árbol muy cerca de bosque prohibido. –Estabas llorando y lucias bastante enfadada.

Le costó muy poco a la castaña hacer memoria para recordar cuando había ocurrido eso. Pronto a su mente llego el recuerdo, había reñido con Ron como era costumbre y queriendo estar sola había salido a caminar.

-Se que sonara perturbador, pero a pesar de que llorabas te veías hermosa, tus lagrimas eran una muestra de la profundidad de tus sentimientos. Alguien como yo no estaba acostumbrado a presenciar ese tipo de acciones.

-No es como si nunca hubieras visto llorar a alguien.

-Llevas razón, no eras la primera chica que veía llorar, pero si eras la primera que no lo hacia buscando llamar la atención, has de comprender que perteneciendo a la casa Slytherin en su mayoría por no decir que todos, tenemos muy bien aprendido como manejar nuestras emociones o sentimientos. Llorar puede implicar solo un chantaje o una frustración demasiado grande que pronto se cobraría de una manera u otra para algún Slytherin y nunca tuve gran interés en nadie de otras casas para mirar lo suficiente.

-Entonces porque yo fui diferente.

-Sabes es difícil de explicar.

-Vamos inténtalo.

-Estabas sentada bajo la sombra del árbol y llorabas en silencio mirando al cielo, tus lágrimas escurrían por tus mejillas y no dejabas de morderte los labios para acallar los sollozos.

-Una imagen demasiado patética. -Se quejo Avergonzada.

-No en realidad. –La abrazo contra su pecho, acariciando sus largos cabellos que llevaba sueltos. –Algo en ti logro conmoverme, tocarme de una manera en que me hizo estremecer. Te observe por largo rato desde aquí, oculto mientras trataba de entender por qué me sentía de esa manera.

Apoyada en su pecho Hermione podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, mientras hablaba.

-Te veías tan hermosa con tus ojos acuoso por las lagrimas, tan real en tu tristeza que podía casi sentir el dolor que te agobiaba, como si pudiera estirar mi mano y abrazar lo que sentías como si yo mismo estuviera sintiendo todo.

Se separo un poco para mirarla antes de continuar.

-Yo nunca había llorado, ni siquiera había notado que tenía el rostro húmedo hasta que fui consiente que se formaba un nuevo en mi garganta. Lleve mis manos a mi cara y ahí estaba la prueba de que contraria a lo creía era capaz de sentir.

-Lo siento. –Le dijo suavemente.

-No lo sientas hermosa. Ese fue uno de los regalos más grandes que pudieras darme.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me hiciste darme cuenta que no todo estaba perdido para mí, que aún conservaba un poco de mi humanidad, me sentí vivo por primera vez, realmente vivo. Desde ese días donde quiera que fueras mis ojos te seguían y aprendí de tu dulzura, de tus sonrisas tristes con las que ocultabas tus verdaderos pesares, me cautivo tu corazón a la par que descubría que ya ocupabas por completo el mio.

La beso con ternura, sin dejar de abrazarla, acariciando a la mujer que le había permitido conocer la verdadera felicidad.

Cuando los besos y las caricias se volvieron más exigentes se aparecieron en la habitación que Nott había preparado para ellos previamente.

Hicieron el amor por largas horas, hasta que Hermione cayo rendida y no pudo darse cuenta que Theo lloraba en silencio de nuevo como aquella primera vez que fue tocado por los sentimientos de Granger.

Era feliz, realmente feliz y amaba con todo el corazón a esa mujer que dormía en sus brazos. Sonrio con tristeza mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos, pues sabía que en cuanto despertara su amada tendría que decirle que en contra de sus deseos tendría que dejarla pues tenía una cita inevitable con la muerte.

Beso la coronilla de Hermione, tratando de contenerse para dejarla descansar un rato más, sabiendo que pronto tendría que despedirse.


	7. Memorias y Recuerdos

La sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que no le quedaron más lagrimas que derramas, cuando estuvo tan débil que no pudo estar en pie por si misma y necesito de su ayuda y de su fuerza para no caer.

Nott se sentó en la orilla de la cama con ella sobre su regazo como si fuera una niña pequeña, diciéndole palabras dulces al oído y besándola tiernamente para calmarla.

-Todo estará bien. –Le prometió.

-Nada estará bien, si tu no estas. –Contesto en un hilito de voz, con las lágrimas de nuevo escurriendo por sus mejillas. -¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti?

-Seguir adelante. –Contesto conteniendo sus propias lágrimas. Lo que menos necesitaba Hermione en ese momento era que viera lo destrozado que estaba.

-No podré seguir sin ti. –Se aferró a su cuello, buscando refugio en su pecho.

-Tienes que hacerlo por ti y por Sebastian. –Sus palabras pretendían ser tranquilizadoras a la par de que la estrechaba con fuerza.

. . .

Por la mañana, cuando Hermione despertó, el desayuno estaba listo. Theo se sentó a su lado y comieron juntos aunque el apenas probo bocado y se mantuvo extrañamente callado. Cuando terminaron y después de tomar un largo baño juntos salieron a caminar antes de regresar a casa con su pequeño hijo.

Fue entonces que tomándola de la mano la guio hasta un parque y la hizo sentarse en una banca para tener la conversación más difícil que hasta el momento habían sostenido.

Le conto que hacia un par de meses había comenzado a sentir fuertes dolores en el pecho que le impedían respirar, aunque al principio todo había comenzado con un malestar pequeño que no tomo muy en cuenta hasta que le causó una sensación tan asfixiante que no le quedo mas remedio que acudir a San Mungo.

Los primeros resultados no fueron contundentes pero le hicieron saber que no era algo tan insignificante como creyó. Siguieron una serie de exámenes más y al final el diagnostico no era alentador. Tenía cáncer muy avanzado en los pulmones.

Las pociones que le dieron le ayudarían a sobrellevar el dolor pero necesitaba seguir un largo tratamiento que no le garantizaba sobrevivir. El tipo de cáncer que tenía era demasiado agresivo y comenzar a propagarse por su cuerpo con mucha rapidez.

A esas alturas Hermione estaba palida y temblaba, sostenía su mano con desesperación, haciendo un sinfín de preguntas que Theo contesto con calma lo mejor posible.

Consulto con los mejores especialistas magos y muggles, pero lamentablemente ya no había mucho que hacer. Los tratamientos eran demasiado agresivos y lo mantendrían en cama con malestares insoportables que con suerte solo le darían un par de meses mas.

Hermione lloro amargamente abrazada a Theo, se negaba a darse por vencida y le había pedido acompañarle con sus médicos quienes le aclararon que no había nada que pudieran hacer para ayudarle.

Por eso estaba desecha después de llegar de la última consulta. No podía, ni quería resignarse a perderlo, no lo soportaría.

-Tienes que ser fuerte. –dijo con suavidad pero firmeza tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara. –Siempre has sido valiente y hoy mas que nunca debes de seguir siéndolo.

-¡Te amo!

-También te amo.

-No quiero perderte. –Su voz era suplicante.

El suspiro respirando el aroma de sus cabellos y la beso apasionadamente, con una necesidad casi desesperada de hacerle saber que el tampoco deseaba dejarla.

-Si algo he aprendido Hermione es que no se puede hacer nada contra el destino. Quizas en otro tiempo renegaría de mi suerte pero ahora no puedo, ni quiero hacerlo. Tener la dicha de estar contigo, de ser padre de Sebastian hace que todo valga la pena. Asi tenga los días contados pasarlos con ustedes será el mejor regalo que pudiera darme la vida.

Estuvieron así por largo rato hasta que Hermione se quedó dormida en sus brazos rendida por tanto llanto. Con cuidado la recostó en la cama para dirigirse al despacho debia dejar todo arreglado y no disponía de demasiado tiempo, pero antes se dirigio al cuarto de su hijo, donde lo encontró en su cuna jugando, al parecer acababa de despertar y apenas lo vio entrar al cuarto estiro sus manitas para que lo cargara.

-¡Hola campeón! –Saludo besando sus regordetas mejillas y tomándolo entre sus brazos. -¿Qué tal tu siesta? –Pregunto haciéndole cosquillas. –Te parece si tú y yo nos vamos un rato al jardín para dejar a mama descansar.

El bebe balbuceo haciendo sonreír a su padre.

-Pero creo que antes quiero hacer algo más. -Le dijo como si pudiera entenderle.

Se dirigió a su despacho como había sido su intención desde un inicio, pero acompañado por su pequeño Sebastian que le miraba atentamente tomando con su pequeña mano uno de los dedos de su padre.

Tomo algo de uno de los cajones y con el niño en brazos salio de la casa hacia los enormes jardines que rodeaban su mansión.

. . .

"…_Sebastian, hijo mío, esta es tu casa. Es la misma mansión en la que yo viví mi infancia pero hasta que tu madre entro aquí fue por primera vez un hogar. Se que ahora no me entiende, pero algún día sabrás a lo que me refiero. _

_Muchas personas creen que un hogar la hacen 4 paredes, pero lo cierto es que un hogar lo hacen las personas que viven en ella. No importa la grandeza de una mansión, los ostentosos muebles que la llenen o los ornamentos que la engalanen, seguirá estando vacia si no hay amor que una a los que viven en ella, si no hay ese calor que te arrope en las noches o la seguridad que te da tomar la mano de quien está a tu lado._

_Nuestro hogar es todo eso hijo, aquí esta todo el amor que siento por tu madre y por ti, esta la paz que da llegar y encontrarse con que alguien te espera con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios. El hogar no es un lugar, son tus seres queridos…"_

Nott hablo en voz alta a su pequeño mientras caminaba por el jardín meciéndolo entre sus brazos, acariciándolo y llenándolo de besos. Sabiendo que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para que llegara el día de contarle de viva voz sobre las cosas importantes había decidido tener esas platicas ahora y dejarle una colección de recuerdos en pequeños frascos que pudiera ver cuando fuera mayor.

Cuando el dia comenzaba a refrescar entraron a la casa y antes de dirigirse a la habitación conyugal hizo una parada en su despacho para dejar un pequeño frasquito ya lleno en uno de los cajones donde estaba organizando lo que sería sus memorias y el último regalo para su hijo.

. . .

Los días pasaban con demasiada rapidez para la familia Nott. Aun asi intentaron disfrutar al máximo cada momento.

Hermione pidió una licencia en su trabajo para pasar el mayor tiempo posible al lado de su marido. Se permitieron ser felices, como lo habían sido en los últimos tiempos, disfrutando uno del otro, amándose, cultivando en el corazón del pequeño Sebastian ese mismo amor que los unia.

La vida de Theo se consumía con el correr de los días, pero eso no hizo que su ánimo decayera, había aceptado su destino y por tal, asumía que aun cuando su vida terminara demasiado pronto el decidiría la manera de irse.

Tenia mucho que agradecerle a la vida, por eso mismo se tomaba con filosofía lo prematura de su partida. Se decía a si mismo que preferia haber tenido ese tiempo con Hermione y su hijo que toda una eternidad sin ellos.

Cuando los días eran buenos parecía que Theo no estaba enfermo, entonces se pasaban el día fuera de casa paseando por Londres, disfrutando de días de campo al aire libre, viendo juntos los atardeceres. Y cuando los días no eran tan buenos y tenía que permanecer en cama, Hermione organizaba un campamento en la habitación para jugar con Sebastian ante la atenta y divertida mirada de Nott y al final del día cuando su pequeño terminaba dormido, se acurrucaban los tres juntos, arropados con una cálida cobija, platicando por largas horas ya fuera de trivialidades o de cosas importantes hasta que el sueño les vencía y dormían como benditos.

Hermione no volvió a llorar no por que hubiera dejado de doler la realidad que vivian, sino porque le había prometido a Theo ser fuerte y alejar la sombra de la muerte de sus vidas lo mas posible.

. . .

Una tarde llamaron a la puerta de la mansión y fue Hermione quien atendio el llamado. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Draco Malfoy. Se miraron en silencio unos minutos hasta que ella recobro el aplomo y se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

Theo le había puesto al tanto de la conversación que había tenido con Draco aquella tarde en la cafetería muggle, donde le pidió que cuidara de ella y de Sebastian. Entre ellos no habia secretos, solo habia esperado el momento oportuno para abordar el tema.

No era difícil suponer que se resistió en un principio con todas sus fuerzas a la mera insinuación de volverle a ver, mucho mas cuando supo que su marido pretendía que se casara con Malfoy después de su muerte. Pero en el momento que supo las razones por las que le habia pedido que cuidara de ellos, se dio cuenta que no había salida alguna.

-¡Pasa! –Le invito con una fría cortesía.

-A pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez. Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

-No quiero ser grosera Draco, pero comprenderás que esto es demasiado para mi en este momento.

-Comprendo.

-No, no comprendes. –Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas. –Theo está en el despacho, creo que sabrás llegar sin ningún problema. –Intento irse pero Draco la tomo por el brazo para impedirlo.

-En verdad lo siento. Te quiero y rogué a todos los dioses me otorgaran una nueva oportunidad de estar a tu lado. Pero te juro que nunca hubiera querido que fuera de esta manera. Daria cualquier cosa por tomar su lugar, el mas que nadie merece vivir y ser feliz contigo. Pero no puedo hacer nada que no sea cumplir mi promesa, además es la única manera de proteger a tu hijo.

-¡Crees que no lo se! –Casi le grito con rabia, soltándose de su agarre salió corriendo.

Draco se quedó parado en medio de la estancia viendo la puerta por la que habia salido huyendo Hermione.

-No te sientas mal. –Escucho una voz a sus espaldas. –Trata de ser fuerte, pero esto es demasiado incluso para ella.

Cuando el rubio se giro para ver a su viejo amigo, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. LA enfermedad lo estaba consumiendo tan rápido que ahora no se parecía en nada al hombre con el que se habia entrevistado la ultima vez. Estaba demasiado delgado, su rostro era de un color cenizo y apagado, oscuras ojeras se mostraban bajo sus ojos tan oscuros que parecían moretones.

-¿Tan mal me veo? –LE pregunto a manera de broma.

-Perdón, es solo que yo… -Intento disculparse.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. –Contesto sonriendo. –Hace rato que te esperaba, quería presentarte a alguien.

Theo condujo a Draco por la mansión a paso lento pero seguro, cada vez le costaba mas trabajo respirar por lo que tenia que cargar a donde quiera que fuera con un pequeño tanque de oxigeno.

Pronto llegaron a una habitación con una puerta blanca de madera, la cual abrió con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido.

-Pasa Draco. –Le invito para que pasara primero.

Era la habitación de Sebastian. El niño dormía apacible en su cuna cubierto por una cobija de color azul cielo.

-Creo que llegaste demasiad tarde y termino durmiendo.

-Lo siento, pero es que tenia algunos pendientes.

-No mientas, no es necesario. Imagino que tu tardanza es debido a que no sabias como enfrentar a Hermione.

Un silencio incomodo fue la respuesta.

-Ella te necesita aunque no quiera admitirlo.

-La heri demasiado, dudo mucho que llegue a perdonarme.

-Hermione te perdono desde hace mucho. El mismo dia que hablo contigo la última vez en tu departamento.

-Dudo mucho que sea asi. –Suspiro el rubio con nostalgia.

-No olvides que en su corazón no hay cabida para el resentimiento. Hermione no es como nosotros, ella ama desinteresadamente y perdona con facilidad a pesar de todo.

Su plática a pesar de ser a un bajo volumen despertó al pequeño.

-Hola dormirlo. –Le hablo con cariño a su hijo quien miraba con atención al visitante con una sonrisa curiosa. –Este de acá es Draco, el va a cuidar de ti y de mama.

Sebastián se enderezo y tomando como apoyo los laterales de la cuna se puso de pie, estirándose todo lo que podía para que lo cargaran.

-Quiere que lo cargues.

-Yo, no se cómo.

-Pues estas a punto de aprender. –Le dijo cargando el mismo al niño para colocarlo en los brazos de rubio que lo cogió torpemente. –Lo harás bien, serás un buen papa si aprendes a dejar tu orgullo a un lado.

El niño soltó una carcajada mientras tiraba de un mechón del cabello de Draco.

-Eres un digno hijo de tu madre. –Dijo a manera de broma.

Desde afuera Hermione escuchaba la conversación, no habia tenido el valor de entrar, pero se mantuvo en el mismo lugar escuchando como Theo presentaba a Draco a su hijo y le decía que el los cuidaría.

A partir de ese día, Draco fue una constante en sus vidas. Un amigo de juegos para Sebastian y un apoyo incondicional para Hermione conforme la enfermedad de Theodore avanzaba.

. . .

Theodore Nott murió en un mes de Febrero, simplemente se quedó dormido. Se fue tranquilo habiendo conocido el amor a través de Hermione, se fue en paz al saber que dejaba a su familia en buenas manos.

Aunque la lucha para Draco seria ardua no permitiría que nada malo les pasara a Hermione y Sebastian.

Como había previsto Theo, su prima lejana Cassandra Morris intento hacerse con la fortuna de los Nott a costa de quedarse como albacea del patrimonio impugno el testamento donde se cedía todo sus bienes a su esposa e hijo, alegando que existían leyes que protegían la legitimidad de los sangres puras, que si bien Sebastian era hijo legítimo de Theodore, este no podría disfrutar de ningún beneficio hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, porque su madre era una hija de muggles y por tanto de manera provisional todo pasaría a las arcas del único pariente vivo de esa larga dinastía, quien tendría a cargo también la guardia y custodia del menor.

Con lo que no contaba Casandra era que Draco y Hermione se habían casado poco después de la muerte de Theo invalidando asi la aplicación de las clausulas, pues siendo Malfoy de sangre pura y el nuevo esposo de la viuda el sería el encargado de manejar la fortuna de su hijastro. Aunque no todo seria tan simple, pues antes tendrían que confirmar que su unión era legítima y eso implicaba cumplir con algunos requisitos que ninguno de los dos tenía contemplados en sus planes.


	8. Demasiado Pronto

Era demasiado incluso para alguien tan fuerte como Hermione que repentinamente se veía arrastrada por una serie de circunstancias que salían por completo de sus manos.

De alguna manera se sentía culpable por estar de nuevo casada, no importaba que supiera que todo había sido un plan para proteger a su pequeño Sebastián y a ella misma. No podía apartar de su cabeza y su sentir que el cuerpo de Theo aún estaba tibio cuando ya se encontraba firmando los papeles de un contrato matrimonial con Malfoy.

La tenia sin cuidado los comentarios y las especulaciones mal intencionada de la gente a su alrededor que estaba completamente desconectadas de su vida, pero si le preocupaba lo que pensaría o sentiría su hijo cuando creciera y se diera cuenta de que tan rápido había seguido en apariencia con su vida, solo rogaba al cielo porque llegado el momento Sebastián entendiera las razones que la habían orillado a tomar dichas decisiones.

Decir que se sentía agobiada era poco en comparación con lo que realmente sentía. Las lágrimas seguían atoradas en sus ojos como el dolor en su pecho. No había tenido tiempo ni siquiera para llorar por la pérdida del hombre que llego a amar tanto y que había logrado que su corazón sanara a base de cariño y paciencia. Pues se vio en la necesidad de fingir y contenerse para no echar por tierra todos sus planes.

Theo le previno sobre lo que ocurriría y todo lo que se les vendría encima en cuanto faltara, sin embargo, a pesar de saberlo con anticipación no impidió que se sorprendiera de que Catehrine Smith fuera una arpía sin corazón que fue capaz de llegar tan lejos con tal de quedarse con la fortuna de los Nott.

Catherine se presentó en pleno funeral, tratando de opacar la presencia de la viuda. Además de encargarse de hacer aquel evento un circo público lleno de periodistas que habían sido convocados para ser informados que la legitima heredera de los Nott era ella y que por tanto exigiendo sus derechos haría a un lado a los "oportunistas" de los que se había rodeado su primo en vida.

Contra todo pronóstico Hermione guardo silencio, la dejo soltar su veneno y armar el revuelo que buscaba. Ella estaba demasiado conflictuada y dolida para ponerse a discutir, no le veía caso desgastarse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya le cobraría caro la afrenta hecha a su pequeña familia y a la memoria de Theo.

A penas se llevaron a cabo los servicios funerarios la Señorita Smith se presentó en el ministerio con una copia del testamento de Theodore Nott para impugnarlo, con los argumentos que ya eran bien sabidos por Draco y Hermione.

Siendo Hermione Nott de origen Muggle y con apego a la ley que regía los bienes de los sangre puras, ella no podía heredar la fortuna de los Nott, asi como tampoco podía ser albacea de su hijo menor de edad pues su linaje le impedía hacerse con bienes que habían pasado de generación en generación por línea sanguínea.

A pesar de todo se establecía en la Ley que su hijo siendo legitimo sin importar su condición sanguínea podía gozar de todos los derechos y beneficios que eso supone, en cuando fuera legalmente mayor de edad, mientras tanto los bienes y fortunas seria salvaguardados para su manejo y cuidado por el familiar más cercano, en este caso único que cumpliera con el estatus de sangre necesario.

Con lo que no contaba Catherine era que existía la salvedad de que los derechos pudieran retenerse cuando existiera un depositario de linaje puro que por el derecho conyugal de bienes mancomunados pudiera manejar la fortuna de su esposa.

En pocas palabras se explicaba que al contraer nuevas nupcias Hermione podía ceder el derecho de manejar sus bienes y fortuna a su nuevo marido, siempre y cuando este a su ves aportara a la fortuna sus propios bienes y por sus venas corriera la tan anhelada y sobrevalorada sangre pura.

Entre los sangre puras estaban acostumbrados a hacer ese tipo de alianzas para aumentar sus arcas en casos donde el buen nombre y la pureza de la sangre no estaban tan claras como las enormes fortunas fusionadas.

El legado de los Nott se había fusionado con el de los Malfoy aun en contra de los deseos de Narcisa Malfoy, pero siendo Draco el legítimo heredero y legalmente el dueño de dichos bienes nada pudo hacer su madre para oponerse.

Ni siquiera a Narcisa revelo los motivos por los cuales se desposo de manera apresurada y casi secreta con Hermione, no deseaba poner en entre dicho la legitimidad del acuerdo nupcial y con ello dar oportunidad de que echaran por tierra el último deseo de su amigo Nott.

Aun a pesar de todo la discusión que habían sostenido aquella tarde en la mansión Malfoy no había sido para nada agradable.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –Solto con rabia.

Podía ser que Narcisa considera impropio discutir y mucho mas elevar la voz hasta el punto de gritar, pero después de intentar dialogar civilizadamente y no obtener buenos resultados a esas alturas había dejado su educación y buenos modos a un lado para gritar a pleno pulmón a su hijo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Puedo y lo hare! –Contesto con calma a pesar de que el también comenzaba a perder los nervios.

-¿Porque?

-¡Porque la quiero! –Pronuncio esa verdad entre todas las mentiras que pudo haber dicho en ese momento, logrando con ello que su madre le mirara incrédula por unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada desprovista de diversión.

-¡La quieres! –Exclamo con sarcasmo. –No digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías madre. Mucho antes de que se relacionara con Nott ella había sido mi mujer.

Sorprendida no podía dar crédito a las palabras de su hijo.

-En aquel entonces fui demasiado estúpido para valorarla pero no pienso volver a perderla.

-Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

-Ninguna broma. Nunca he hablado más en serio madre.

-No puedes arruinarnos de esta manera solo por tu capricho.

-No es ningún capricho. La quiero y voy a casarme con ella.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Tienes la obligación de mantener tu legado, nuestro buen nombre.

-¿Buen Nombre? –Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de Reírse sin humor alguno. –¡Por favor madre!, no existe un buen nombre que conservar.

-Por eso mismo debes de casarte con Astoria, su apellido y linaje serán suficientes para limpiar por fin nuestro apellido por completo.

-No pienso hacer tal cosa, ni cambiar mis planes porque tu creas que es más conveniente casarme con una sangre pura.

-¡Te debes a tu familia! –Grito desesperada cuando Draco estaba ya por marcharse sin entender razones.

El rubio regreso sobre sus pasos para enfrentarse a la mirada colérica de su madre que apretaba los puños con rabia.

-¿Deberes? –Pregunto en un tono lapidario.

La ira de Narcisa se evaporo por completo ante la mirada fría de Draco, incluso dio un paso a tras desconcertada por el cambio repentino que se obro en él.

-Fueron esos deberes lo que nos hizo terminar de esta manera, repudiados por todos, excluidos de la sociedad y de todo lo que alguna vez consideraste importante. Posiblemente creas que lo que hice en el pasado no fue suficiente, pero considero que ya cumplí con mis deberes madre. Hice cuanto me pido mi padre, me marque y estuve a punto de matar por esos estúpidos deberes que mencionas.

La mujer tembló ante el recuerdo, palideciendo al ver el brazo de su hijo marcado cuando se atrevió a descubrirse y levantar la manga de su camisa.

-Esa misma mujer a la que consideras indigna es una heroína y aun con mi pasado me acepto y me amo por quien era, sin importar mi apellido, mi nombre o mi fortuna, Hermione me amo aun cuando debía odiarme y voy a casarme con ella.

-Te amo tanto que se casó con tu mejor amigo.

-Me amo a pesar de que la lastime y la destruí de todas las maneras posibles. Y se caso con Nott porque yo mismo provoque que eso pasara, asi que ahora que tengo la oportunidad no pienso perderla de nuevo.

-Piensa bien las cosas Draco, no nos conviene.

-No me interesa lo inconveniente que resulte para ti. Hasta ahora he hecho todo cuando me has pedido. Me hice cargo de los negocios de la familia para recuperar todo lo que perdimos como consecuencia de la guerra, he cumplido con todas mis obligaciones como cabeza de familia y es justo que busque al fin ser feliz y ella es mi felicidad.

-Además no has considerado que tiene un hijo.

-Un hijo que criare como mío.

-Eso es absurdo Draco, ¡comprende! ¿Cómo podrás ser padre de alguien que no lleva tu sangre?

-Ese es tu problema madre, aun no te das cuenta que la sangre no significa nada, que bajo la piel la sangre es siempre roja y que los afectos no tienen nada que ver con ella. –Dijo con tristeza.

-¿No piensas cambiar de parecer?

-No. –Fue su última respuesta antes de salir definitivamente de la sala.

Narcisa Malfoy se quedó sola en esa enorme sala, dándose cuenta que nunca había visto a Draco como acababa de hacerlo. Jamás fue tan directo al hablar de sus sentimientos, como tampoco con esa firmeza que la dejo sin más argumentes.

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar que por primera vez su hijo se revelaba para hacer lo que realmente deseaba y en el fondo a pesar de estar en contra de su decisión no podía más que sentirse orgullosa del hombre en el que se había convertido.

. . .

Catherine utilizo todo tipo de recursos legales e ilegales para intentar hacerse con la fortuna, sin embargo, de nada sirvieron siendo que Hermione tenía más que buenas conexiones dentro y fuera del ministerio como para que le permitieran pasar por encima de sus derechos y los de su hijo.

Los enfrentamientos legales siguieron por dos meses completos, en los que no encontró la manera de echar por tierra los planes de "los Malfoy"

-Lo siento mucho Señorita Smith, lo hemos intentado todo pero ya agotamos todas las alternativas. –Se excusó su abogado.

-Me niego a darme por vencida. –Exclamo colérica.

-He consultado su caso con varios de mis colegas, pero todos concuerdan que no se puede hacer mas nada para impugnar los derechos del Sr. Malfoy de manejar la fortuna de su esposa y de su hijo adoptivo.

-Debe de haber alguna manera, todo mundo sabe cuánto se odiaban y que ese supuesto enlace es solo una pantomima para quitarme lo que por derecho me corresponde.

-Pues a menos que pruebe su teoría no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

Catherine pensó con calma lo que acababa de decir su abogado.

-Quieres decir que si se logra comprobar que su unión en un fraude puede ayudarme a ganar.

-Comprobar algo como eso no seria sencillo.

-¿Pero puede hacerse?

-Si usted comprueba que el matrimonio no es legítimo podemos lograrlo.

-Entonces hay que enfocarnos en probar que ese matrimonio es una farsa, pero ¿Cómo lograrlo?

-Creo que yo tengo algunas ideas, aunque debo advertirle que si no logra probar lo que se propone se arriesga no solo a perder cualquier derecho de heredar algo en el futuro, sino que incluso puedan contrademandar por difamación.

-No me importa, estoy segura que entre esos dos no hay nada real.

. . .

Theodore Nott siempre tuvo la capacidad de visualizar el panorama completo de cualquier tipo de situaciones cuando la mayoría no era capaz de ver mas alla de sus narices. Esa gran cualidad le ayudo a lo largo de su vida para evitar los problemas y al final le habia servido para arreglar las cosas de tal manera que garantizaba que Hermione, Sebastian e incluso Draco fueran felices.

Por eso había guardado para si mismo algunos detalles de su elaborado plan para protegerles de Catherine, porque conocía demasiado bien el carácter de su mujer para saber que existía un punto de inflexión que no estaría dispuesta a cruzar de no ser que la dejara sin más alternativas.

Theo supo desde un principio que no bastaría con unirse en matrimonio Hermione y Draco, aun cuando había dado a entender que no era necesario que existiera una relación real entre ellos. Por un lado Malfoy supuso que bastaría permanecer al lado de la mujer que habia amado para ayudarle aun cuando supiera que Hermione nunca volvería realmente a sus brazos. Y en cuanto a Hermione a pesar de ser sumamente inteligente, su buen juicio y esa lucides que generalmente le proporcionada anticiparse a los hechos había estado anestesiada por el dolor que causo la enfermedad y muerte de amado esposo, que no pudo notar que Theodore esperaba que la union en algún momento se volviera algo genuino.

Muchos fueron los motivos que tuvo el misántropo castaño para asegurarse de que su amada esposa y su mejor amigo terminaran juntos, no solo porque confiaba en que podía protegerlos incluso con su vida, sino porque estaba convencido que Hermione no podría volver a ser completamente feliz cuando el faltara si Draco no regresaba a su vida con todo el amor que aun guardaba en su interior por ella.

Nott había previsto que Catherine pidiera la comprobación y legitimación de esa unión matrimonial con los viejos métodos de los Sangres Puras y por tanto se les exigiría un heredero en común para dicho fin, en un plazo no mayor a un año, lo que les dejaría poco tiempo a Hermione y Draco, sin embargo, estaba convencido que ambos eran tan testarudos y cabeza dura que solo bajo esas circunstancias dejarían de perder el tiempo para enfocarse en ser felices juntos, como debió de ser en un principio si Draco Malfoy no hubiera sido ese cabron impresentable que no habia sido capaz de darse cuenta que la amaba desde el primer momento.

. . .

Una carta llego a la Mansión Nott a primera hora de la mañana. Como de costumbre Draco y Hermione desayunaban sin cruzar palabra. Su relación era cortésmente fría, pero no mas que eso, pues incluso dormían en alas opuestas de la mansión para evitarse.

Draco fue quien recibió la misiva y por el sello del ministerio la abrió de inmediato, se quedó lívido al leer el contenido y sin ser capaz de hablar se limitó a levantarse de su asiento para acercarse a Hermione y tenderle la carta.

En cuanto termino de leerla Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa.

-Sera mejor que ahora mismo arreglemos todo ya sea que te pases a mis habitaciones o yo a las tuyas, pues mañana mismo llegara Catherine Smith a vivir a esta casa hasta que se cumpla con el protocolo.

-¿Protocolo? ¡Están dementes o que les pasa! Están hablando de una criatura no de una cosa.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó. –Pero como están las cosas solo hay dos opciones posibles; tenemos un hijo en común o entregas la custodia de Sebastián a Catherine Smith.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de solo pensar perder a su hijo, pero no se sentía capaz de cumplir con aquella clausula, era demasiado pronto para pensar siquiera estar con otro hombre que no fuera Nott, por mucho que aun amara en el fondo a Draco.


	9. Quieren lo Mismo

¿Dónde quedo el amor? En su corazón o en sus lágrimas. Aun guardaba en su interior los sentimientos mas fuertes por Draco, aquellos que la habían llevado al punto de perderse a si misma por sostener una relación que no tuvo en aquel entonces un futuro.

Pasaron los años pero no los sentimientos, aun lo quería a pesar de que también amo profundamente a Theo. No era por falta de cariño que no quisiera tener un hijo con Draco, era mas bien la suma de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo lo que la hacía resistirse con todas sus fuerzas.

No podía concebir la idea de traer al mundo un hijo sustentando su existencia en una transacción de negocios como si fuera solo un pedazo de carne con el cual se pudiera negociar. Simplemente esa manera de actuar atentaba contra su manera de ser y sus principios.

¿Cómo compartir su cama? Cuando aún estaba aferrándose con uñas y dientes al aroma en la almohada al otro lado de su cama, que solía terminar húmeda por las lágrimas en su llantos nocturnos.

Se preguntaba cómo podía darle cabida a Draco en su cama y su cuerpo cuando aún se preservaba el recuerdo de las manos hábiles y la viril presencia Theo, sobre la la extensión de su cuerpo, en las llanuras de sus senos, en la planicie de su vientre, como en cada recóndito lugar que había ardido bajo sus ardientes toque.

Podía ser que la incapacidad afectiva del blondo le impidiera sensibilizarse a muchas cosas, pero no era estúpido para no comprender el dilema interno que estaba librando en ese momento Hermione. No era difícil suponer las razones por las cuales se resistía con tanta vehemencia a consumar su matrimonio, pero se mentiría a si mismo si no admitiera que le dolía más de lo que jamás admitiría ese rechazo.

Malfoy había sido todo lo paciente que había podido, tomando en cuenta su carácter y sus costumbres, porque le prometió a su amigo moribundo cuidar a la castaña en contra de ella misma.

-Comprendo que esto te resulte dificl.

-¡Difícil! –Exclamo a punto de las lágrimas. –Esto es simplemente imposible.

-Pues por muy imposible que te resulte no tienes alternativas. –Contesto a punto de perder la poca calma que le quedaba.

Lo miro indignada mordiéndose el labio con una nerviosa compulsión. Logrando que esa sola acción lograra trastocar aun más los nervios de Draco.

-Se que ya no me quieres. –Soltó las palabras lentamente mientras se acercaba. –Y fue completamente mi culpa. –Agrego ante los ademanes de la castaña de querer decir algo. –Pero si quieres conservar a tu hijo no tienes otra salida.

Las palabras eran suaves como la mirada gris se volvió intensa y seductora.

-Deja de pensar Hermione, se que te puedo hacer feliz, esto no tiene que ser un sacrificio.

-Pero lo es. –Soltó con frialdad alejándose del toque de sus manos.

Esa respuesta lastimo profundamente a Malfoy aunque aparento indiferencia.

-Comprendo. –Fue la respuesta. –Lo dejo en tus manos. –con una sonrisa que pretendió ser de suficiencia se marchó a su despacho.

. . .

Hacia dos semanas que compartían una cama en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Cada uno en un extremo de ese lecho que parecía enorme y que a pesar de todo los dividía lejos de acercarlos.

Hermione se acostaba primero, poco después de arropar a Sebastian en su cuna en la habitación contigua. Se cubría con la sabanas hasta arriba dejando descubierto solo su rostro. Cerrando los ojos fingía dormir, aunque en realidad no podía hacerlo hasta que lo escuchaba entrar por la puerta, cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no despertarle.

Era en el momento que lo sentía recostarse a su lado que contenía el aliento asaltada por una revolución de sentimientos. Muchas noches había intentado acercarse para poder sentir su calidez, para comprobar de alguna manera que no era su imaginación. Pero no podía.

Lo cierto era que le costaba horrores conciliar el sueño, que su corazón latia con tal fuerza que con frecuencia parecía que quería salir de su pecho. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder estirar tu mano para tocarle, para obligarle que girara para que le diera la cara y poder verle a los ojos, antes de besarle y suplicarle que la tome.

Pero la culpa no tarde en llegar con esos pensamientos, haciéndola sentir vil y traicionera. Por eso muerde sus labios mientras las lágrimas escurren humedeciendo de nuevo esa almohada que ya a perdido todos los aromas de los viejos amores y del dueño legítimo de aquella cama.

Draco escucha los sollozos quedos, incluso podría jurar que puede oler la sal de sus lágrimas que con los días van llenando sus propios ojos de esas tristezas que parecen pesar cada vez mas.

A tenido que hacer que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerza para no abrazarla, en su desesperación por hacer que pare de llorar, sin embargo, sabe que no pude forzarla y que las heridad para ella están demasiado abiertas para ayudarle.

Se contenta con esperar a que el sueño la venza, para que termine las lagrimas y cuando su respiración es cadenciosa y tranquila se acerca para secarle el rostro con sus labios de manera tan sutil y ligera que nadie calificaría ese toque como un beso.

Los días siguen corriendo y no perdonan. Cada vez el ambiente es más tenso entre ambos, no ayuda en mucho las miradas vigilantes de Catherine que para nada oculta la satisfacción que le causa la frialdad en aquella relación que a leguas se ve es fingida.

El tiempo se esta escapando y Hermione lo sabe cada vez con mayor certeza. Por las noches mientras ve dormir a su hijo las dudas la asaltan haciéndole saber que de no hacer algo podría perderlo de manera irremediable, porque sin la cosas siguen como hasta ahora, Catherine se hará con la custodia y está mas que segura que no se tocara el corazón para alejarlo lo más posible de ella. Las visitas programadas nunca serán suficientes para poder verle crecer y disfrutar de su compañía, eso sin tomar en cuenta que con las crianzas de esa horripilante mujer su hijo terminara siendo infeliz.

Con ese pensamiento en mente limpia las ultimas lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas, para irse en silencia a su habitación.

Tiene miedos y dudas mientras se pone la pijama. No puede evitar que su corazón se contraiga entre la expectación y el pánico que le hace sudar las manos, temblando ligeramente ante las expectativas.

Baja despacio los escalones aun con la mente confundida y turbia, esperando que baste aferrarse al amor del pasado para revivirlo y tomar todo de el, apartando sus dudas y esos sentimientos culpables.

No se detiene a tocar la puerta de su despacho, solo toma la perilla y la hace girar para abrirla. Atraviesa el umbral como una exhalación sin darle tiempo de nada.

Draco es consciente de su presencia hasta que la tiene delante de él, a solo un paso de distancia. Conocerla y haberla tenido en el pasado no lo prepararon para tenerla de nuevo ante sus ojos en esa actitud de entrega.

Esta hermosa, mucho más que en su mejor recuerdo, con el cabello suelto enmarcando su rostro sonrojado, su mirada tímida se esconde bajo sus espesas pestañas castañas mirando hacia el piso.

Lleva una bata ligera, de una tela vaporosa que deja resbalar como por descuido mostrando así su lencería negra.

"…Lo dejo en tus manos…"

Esas fueron sus palabras, pero a pesar de esas declaraciones y ante la timidez repentina de Hermione no puede evitar levantarse de su asiento con toda la calma que puede para no asustarla y provocar que huya de nuevo de sus brazos.

La mira largamente desde su Angulo puede observar sus senos redondos asomarse atreves del ligero encaje de su sostén al igual que puede notar sus pezones erguidos. Su piel canela le incita a ser tocada

Le desea y lo sabe, por su agitada respiración y ese temblor imperceptible que contiene cuando se acerca.

Toma su barbilla para que levante el rostro y poder ver sus hermosos ojos calidos en ese rostro divino. Están cristalinos por las lágrimas, pero son valientes como siempre.

-No quiero esto así. –Le dice a pesar de su sentido común y las circunstancias que los obligan. –Quiero hacerte el amor, no quiero obligarte a tener sexo conmigo. –Se aleja temblando con el corazón encogido, dándole la espalda

Traduce esa mirada de ojos llorosos como resignada aversión hacia su persona y no puede tenerla de esa manera pues sería tanto como violarla.

Hermione lo ve atónita con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Sus palabras la toman por sorpresa dejándola completamente desconcertada.

De repente todo toma un nuevo sentido, dejando que las lágrimas fluyan libremente de sus ojos castaños, lavando los miedos, la conciencia y las culpas.

Eso es lo que quiere y al fin lo comprende. Hermione quiere amor no sexo para tramites legales.

Se abraza a su espalda humedeciendo su ropa.

-Entonces hazme el amor. –Le pide tirando de su brazo para que la mire.

Draco se encuentra con un rostro bañado en lágrimas que no concuerda con la sonrisa radiante de sus labios, es también cuando entiende que ambos quieres los mismo, que ese era el problema desde el inicio.

Sus besos saben a sal y a las gentilezas del amor que aún conservan.

. . .


	10. Silencios

El silencio es roto por cortos suspiros, por la respiración agitada y el palpitar de un corazón agónico de placeres que no puede contener y se desbordan sin miramientos.

Sus manos pequeñas de largos dedos se aferra a la tonificada espalda de su amante, arañándole la piel intentando contener esa revolución interna que provoca cuando entra en su interior tan profundamente que siente de momentos que se pierde en el éxtasis, en esa nebulosa que la aturde y que la hace pedir mas mientras aprieta sus piernas en torno a sus caderas, suplicando que no se detenga.

Los oídos le zumban, a pesar de todo escucha esas palabras dulces y a veces obscenas cuando el también parece perder el control por el vacío húmedo de su intimidad estrecha amoldada a su falo erecto.

Cada parte de su piel arde en un calor interno que sofoca y busca a ciegas una satisfacción que va encumbrando en temblores lánguidos.

Besos húmedos son depositados en la tierna y sensible piel de su cuello. No puede evitar arquear su espalda entregada a lo que siente, perdida y enloquecida por la marabunta de hormigas que parecen hacer un festín en sus entrañas. Ese movimiento le da acceso a sus senos de pezones oscurecidos y erectos, el no es del tipo que no tome lo que bien se le ofrece por lo que apresa uno de esos montes redondo es su boca, succionando primero lentamente y después con tal determinación que la hace gritar de gozo.

-¡Mírame! –Pide con voz enronquecida y ella obediente levanta el rostro para verle depositar un último beso entre sus pechos antes de anclar su mirada a la suya.

Los movimientos erráticos se ralentizan manteniéndola al borde al igual que el, saca su pene con una lentitud desgarradora para después entrar de nuevo mandando una marea de calor que los hace temblar a ambos.

"…Es hermosa…" –Piensa al admirar su rostro.

Tiene las mejillas arreboladas, los labios rojos e hinchados y esos divinos ojos brillantes y deseosos de alcanzar el cielo en cualquier instante, su piel brilla sudorosa y enrojecida, palpitante y exitada.

Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos la alza sin salir de su interior húmedo, caminando con presteza hacia el sofá de dos plazas que engalana el despacho. La tumba con cuidado, besando sus labios queriendo decir tantas cosas que no sabe cómo expresar.

Hermione lo sabe, al fin entiende todas esas cosas que quiere decirle. Lo sabe por el brillo de esos ojos de plata de pupilas dilatadas y la manera en que la mira, lo siente en la devoción de sus carias, en las pausas en su respiración. Todo le dice –Te amo.

No podía ser incorrecto amarle y sentir ese fuego carcomiéndoles por dentro, surgiendo no de sus deseos si no de sus corazones.

El amor por Theo siempre estaría ahí, en el refugio de si pecho, en el tiempo que se regalaron mutuamente, en ese pequeño niño de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y sonrisa radiante.

No tenía que olvidarle, ni sustituirlo en su vida y es su corazón. Ahora lo entiende como una verdad absoluta que le roba el poco aliento que le queda.

Se siente dichosa en esos brazos fuertes que se aferran a su cuerpo con firmeza. Lo besa porque a perdido toda elocuencia y no hay manera de verbalizar lo que siente el uno por otro.

Por fin lo sabe. Se encuentra ante una repentina felicidad que le estruja el corazón hasta tenerla al borde de las lágrimas, aunque estas tiene un origen distinto a las tristezas que antes habían embargado su pecho.

Con ese silencio se han dicho todo, sin dejar de mirarse, sosteniéndose uno al otro sin separarse unidos en la intensidad de sus deseos, sin embargo, aun mas unidos por los latidos de su corazón.

La oscuridad se a disipado lentamente llevando consigo las dudas y la culpa. No hay cabida en el corazón de Hermione para arrepentimientos sin sentido. Tiene derecho a tomar lo que la vida le ofrece después de haberle quitado tanto.

Con mayor fuerza regresa el calor en sus cuerpos, haciendo de ese beso una bestia con vida propia que toma a su voluntad toda a su paso. Sus caderas se mueven cada vez mas a prisa buscando cobrar una vieja deuda.

Las palabras huyen de sus bocas sin sentido o cordura. Solo los insipientes gemidos y suspiros cortos rompen de nuevo el silencio.

Se mueve dentro y fuera, rápido. Encontrándose mareado por esos amores que se había negado a admitir. Entra profundo echándose hacia tras cuando siente la palpitante intimidad de Hermione contraerse en un orgasmo húmedo y delicioso.

Se deja ir así, sin más. Llevado por el mismo impulso del orgasmo de la única mujer que ha amado realmente.

Abrazados y desnudos se abrazan reponiéndose de la fatiga de los placeres.

-¿Crees que pronto tengamos un hijo? –Pregunta adormilada.

Draco le acaricia el vientre con la mirada llena de ilusión.

-Sera pronto pues no pienso dejarte salir hasta lograrlo. –Amenaza con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Creo que Sebastián no estada de acuerdo con tus planes, necesita de su madre.

-Estará encantado de saber que es por una buena causa. Tendrá un hermano para jugar.

Hermione ríos de buena gana con el dulce pensamiento de su hijo mayor correteando por la mansión con su hermano a lado.

. . .

Afuera del despacho entre las sombras alguien sonríe con la mente maquinando un nuevo movimiento.


	11. Ayer y Hoy

A veces llega un punto de inflexión donde sopesas el ayer y el presente, tratando de adivinar si vas por el camino correcto o si por lo contrario, te has equivocado de manera rotunda y estan tan estúpidamente perdido que todo se está yendo a la mierda. La segunda opción era la mas probable, incluso describía muy bien lo que fue su vida antes.

Extrañamente y en contra de todo pronóstico te da cuenta de que su vida en este momento, justo en este instante es todo lo que necesita. Quizás, solo quizás piensa que no lo mereces, que ha sido toda tu puta vida un desgraciado, que merece todo lo malo que pueda pasarle, sin embargo, esta en la cama con una mujer a tu lado que realmente ama.

Es entonces inevitable pensar que algo muy bueno tuvo que hacer en otra vida para merecerla, para tenerla entre sus brazos, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo, con su largo cabello esparcido sobre su pecho como una cobija que ha disipado el frio que siempre había estado presente en su interior.

"La ama."

Esa es la clave. La amaba antes y lo hace ahora. Y es así sintiéndola a su lado que comprende y agradece que su mejor amigo le diera la oportunidad de tener lo que tienes justo en ese momento.

Hermione no es solo una mujer, es su mujer. La misma castaña que en el pasado enamoro y no supo valorar. También era la única que habia sido capaz de quitarle la venda de los ojos y de su corazón para dejar de ser un insensible ciego crónico que no era capaz de ver lo que tenia delante o sentir cosas tan reales y tan vivas como el amor.

Era teniéndolo asi, de nuevo entre sus brazos que estaba convencido que estaba dispuesto a todo para hacerla feliz. Sería el hombre que debió ser desde el principio, le daría todo cuanto quisiera o necesitara, la protegería de cualquier cosa, incluso a costa de su propia vida.

. . .

Draco nunca imagino que pudiera ser capaz de amar tanto y de tantas maneras. Con el correr de los días la relación con Hermione se fue fortaleciendo, de la misma manera que los lazos afectivos que se iban creando con el pequeño Sebastián.

Era inevitable no amar a ese pequeño tan parecido a Theo y al mismo tiempo con tantas cosas de Hermione en la dulzura de su carácter. Los ojos azules del niño lo seguían con devoción y extendía sus manos para que le cargara siempre que llegaba, pero sin duda cuando su pequeña mano sujetaba la suya se daba cuenta que estaba tocando en realidad su corazón.

Un mes después de la reconciliación entre Hermione y Draco, ambos confirmaron que un bebe venia en camino. Los pensamientos negativos y de culpa en la castaña estaban ya extintos sabiendo que a pesar de las circunstancias que los habían llevado a rencontrarse ella amaba a Malfoy y ya amaba a ese pequeñito que ya crecía en su interior.

Las cosas no estaban del todo sencillas siendo vigilados de cerca por Catherine era imposible relajarse por completo y disfrutar de esa felicidad que había tocado tan inesperadamente a su puerta.

Aun a pesar de todo Hermione y Draco trataban de acoplarse a su nueva vida, con el pequeño Sebastian. Disfrutando de los maravillosos momentos que se revelaban ante ellos con tanta naturalidad que parecía que en realidad ese niño fuera el hijo legítimo de Draco.

Narcisa Malfoy se vio en la necesidad de acercarse a la mansión Nott en su afán por encontrar una manera de remediar el escándalo que supuso la prematura boda de su hijo con la viuda de Theodore. Pero a penas traspasar la puerta se dio cuenta que no esperaba encontrar en aquel lugar que su hijo era verdaderamente feliz.

En silencio los observo convivir durante la comida a la que fue invitada. Era imposible no darse cuenta la manera en la que se miraban o la necesidad que persistía en Draco de tocarla a la menos provocación, como si tuviera la necesidad de comprobar constantemente que Hermione fuera real.

Tampoco había esperado que la castaña se mostrara tan natural ante ella, como si todo el pasado que envolvió sus vidas antes y durante la guerra no hubiera existido más que en una lejana pesadilla.

-¿Quiere cargarlo? –Le ofreció Hermione al ver la manera en que miraba a Sebastián con anhelo.

Narcisa se quedó descolocada por un instante, tratando de asimilar el significado de ese ofrecimiento.

-Usted siempre fue una buena madre. –Le dijo como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

-No necesito de tu aprobación.

-Por supuesto. –Agrego. –Se que no necesita de mis favores. Me limito a decir lo que pienso.

-Entonces que te hace pensar que quiero siquiera tocar a tu hijo. –Dijo con desagrado como si fuera incluso insultante su propuesta.

-Conocer a Draco y vivir con el me ha permitido aprender el noble arte de leer entre líneas. Puedo interpretar a la perfección lo que dicen sus palabras y que se esconden detrás de sus acciones. No le temo, ni me preocupa el bienestar de mi hijo si está a su cargo, porque se quedaría su vida por Sebastián porque sabe que Draco lo ama tanto como si fuera de su propia sangre y usted de ningún modo permitiría que su hijo sufriera de nuevo.

Hermione no dijo más, se limitó a acomodar a Sebastián en los brazos de Narcisa. Disfrutando en silencio de esa pequeña sonrisa que se insinuó en sus labios al sentir las cálidas manitas del niño jugando con su collar.

La castaña era inteligente como para adivinar que Narcisa se habia opuesto a que se casara con Draco, pero también sospechaba que comenzó a tener sus dudas desde el momento en que descubrió que formaban un verdadero hogar. Además tenía la seguridad de que su pequeño era capaz de derretir su corazón.

. . .

Cuando Hermione cumplió 3 meses decidió que era tiempo de enfrentar su pasado. Hacía mucho tiempo que se alejó de sus amigos y necesitaba arreglar de una buena vez las cosas.

Draco comprendía la necesidad que tenia de aferrarse a sus raíces de la misma manera que sabia que con el temperamento de la joven tampoco podía detenerla una vez que tomaba la resolución de hacer cualquier cosa, aunque eso no lo ayudaba con sus miedos y con los infames celos que le carcomían las entrañas al saber que tan importantes eras sus impresentables amigos que tanto la lastimaron en el pasado. Aunque siendo justos no era como si el mismo no la hubiera cagado en el pasado y que esa oportunidad que estaba por darles a Potter y compañía, fuera la misma que le había dado también a el después de hacerla sufrir tanto.

Decidió que era necesario darle lo que quería y apoyarla para que intentara estar tranquila en todos los aspectos de su vida. Lo que no esperaba era que la tarde que se ausento su mujer para visitar la madriguera, el seria visitado en su despacho por Catherine completamente desnuda dispuesta a seducirle.


	12. Decepciones

Esa tarde la tensión era inevitable, dispuesto a intentar no enloquecer por los nervios que le causaba que Hermione, su Hermione fuera a visitar aquella casa de pelirrojos entre los cuales se encontraba el desgraciado que había sido alguna vez su prometido, además del "Héroe del mundo mágico" que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo y que también la defraudo al no decirle que su prometido la engañaba.

La inseguridad y lo celos están haciendo mella en su sistema e intentaba a toda costa mantenerse lo suficientemente cuerdo para no ir en su busca y arruinar la confianza que estaban construyendo poco a poco en su relación.

Tenía apenas una hora que su mujer se marchara y el no encontraba un segundo de paz. Al principio se consoló con la compañía de Sebastián, pero cuando este se quedó dormido no quiso contagiarlo de su estado de ánimo y lo dejo descansar en su cuna.

Tratando de mantener su mente ocupada para dejar de pensar tontería, se adentró en el trabajo que tenía pendiente. Desde que se casara con Hermione había decido que lo mejor era hacerlo desde la mansión que había pertenecido a los Nott para estar al tanto de ella y su hijo, ya que ninguno de los dos podía cambiar de domicilio sin el riesgo de que Catherine se aprovechara de ese simple hecho para despojarlos de sus bienes.

Desde el mismo momento que Theodore le hizo prometer que cuidaría a Hermione y a Sebastián, se comprometió a darle un giro completo a su vida. Dejo la vida disipada que llevaba para enfocarse en tener una estabilidad que pudiera proporcionarle a la mujer e hijo de su mejor amigo.

Los negocios de la familia Malfoy quedaron a cargo de Draco desde que su padre fuera condenado por sus crímenes y a pesar de tener la responsabilidad de sacarlos adelante no se preocupó lo suficiente, se conformaba con mantenerlos a flote sin preocuparse realmente en mejorar o hacerlos crecer, sin embargo, todo eso cambio.

Los pocos meses que logro sobrevivir Nott, Draco se encargó de poner en orden las empresas familiares para consolidarlas a las de su amigo cuando estas estuvieran en óptimas condiciones. Le fue difícil en un principio acoplarse a los ambiciosos planes que se había fijado, pero con empeño logro conquistarlos.

Por supuesto que no era necesario en realidad acrecentar sus enormes arcas, pero en el fondo deseaba que Hermione se diera cuenta que había dejado de ser el muchacho inmaduro que había sido cuando arruino su relación. Quería que se sintiera orgullosa de el y poderle dar todo cuanto quisiera por sus propios medios.

Sentado tras su escritorio pensaba en Hermione y en cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en los últimos meses, era agradable darse cuenta que por fin tenia una verdadera familia. Con ese pensamiento trato de alejar los fantasmas para concentrarse en los documentos que necesitaba analizar sobre una nueva propuesta de negocios.

Logro concentrarse lo suficiente como para no escuchar que la puerta del despacho se abrió para dejar entrar a una invitada inesperada.

Tardo algunos minutos darse cuenta que no se encontraba solo, pero sin duda la sensación de sentirse observado lo hizo levantar el rostro de los pergaminos que analizaba para encontrarse de frente con el sueño de muchos hombres hecho realidad.

Catherine fijaba sus ojos hambrientos en Draco, de la misma manera en que un predador observa a su presa, aunque lejos de quererle hacer daño, ella estaba más que dispuesta a concederle cualquier capricho que tuviera.

Era hermosa en realidad, muy hermosa para su propio bien o su cordura y solo iba cobijada por la desnudez de su tentador cuerpo, unos zapatos de tacón alto y en la mano una botella de vino y dos copas de cristal.

Draco la miro con calma sin mostrar ningún signo de verse afectado por su presencia. Fue inevitable que sus ojos la escanearan como si estos tuvieran vida propia.

Podría ser que Catherine Smith Nott fuera una mujer detestable en muchos sentidos por valerse de todo tipo de artimañas para despojar a Hermione y Sebastián de la fortuna de los Nott, pero había que reconocer que poseía una exuberante belleza que enloquecería a cualquier hombre que se digna de serlo.

Era alta, su cabello corto era de un color rubio claro y liso, una mata de cabellos dorados que enmarcaba sus facciones finas y exquisitas. Sus ojos azules lucían febriles mientras lamia su labio en una clara incitación a que los mordiera.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –Su voz se escuchó impersonal incluso aburrida.

-¿Tu qué crees? –Contrataco, levantando la ceja insinuante.

Consiente de su belleza, se mantenía en pie apoyando sus manos en el escritorio dándole una buena vista de sus senos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Repitió sin apartar la vista con el rostro pétreo e inexpresivo.

Sin duda solo por la audacia y la experiencia que le proporcionaba el conocimiento de su feminidad noto el ligero temblor al pronunciar la última palabra.

-Sé que te gusto. –con movimientos felinos rodeo el escritorio, apartando los papeles se sentó en el borde mostrando esta vez mucho más que sus senos.

Draco se recargo en el respaldo evaluando a la hermosa mujer que tenía delante.

-No sé qué pretendas Catherine, pero si hasta este momento he tolerado tu presencia es porque es estrictamente necesario, de otra manera hace mucho me habría asegurado de que te fueras al infierno.

-Podemos irnos junto cariño. –Insinuante apoyo sus pies ya sin zapatillas a cada lado de la silla que ocupaba Draco abriéndose por completo ante él. –Se dé buena fuente que eres un gran amante.

-No me interesa tu oferta.

-¿Estás seguro? Aun cuando lo que te ofrezca es dejar a tu impura y su engendro en paz si te acuestas conmigo.

Draco anclo sus ojos grises a los azules de Catherine sin poder creer sus palabras.

La mujer adivino sus pensamientos. –Si no me crees puedo firmarte ahora mismo lo que quieras para confirmar mis palabras.

-Simplemente te irías.

-Con la promesa de no molestarlos.

-Ni ahora ni en el fututo.

-Ni ahora ni en el futuro. –Repitió mordiendo sus labios acariciando son su pie la entrepierna de Malfoy.

-No entiendo.

-No hay mucho que entender Draco, simplemente me gusta y me estoy cansado de esperar para tenerte. Me enloqueces. –Le dijo tirando de su cuello para besarlo.

No tardo en soltarlo al notar que no correspondía a sus labios.

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, desde que te vi con esa sangre sucia en este mismo lugar.

-¿Nos espiabas? –Pregunto indignado limpiando sus labios en el dorso de su mano.

-No es mi culpa que dejaran la puerta abierta. –Se encogió de hombros. –Y eso es lo menos importante, aquí el punto interesante es que quiero que me hagas gritar de placer y solo entonces estaré dispuesta a dejar de ser la incordiaste presencia en esta casa para que sean completamente felices.

Draco pareció meditarlo por un momento. Sus ojos aún estaban fijos en los de Catherine como si intentara deducir si lo que ofrecía era algo real o solo una artimaña más para despojar a su mujer de sus bienes.

Sinceramente no es que le importara demasiado que Hermione y Sebastián conservaran la fortuna de los Nott. El tenía lo suficiente para vivir dos o tres vidas holgadamente con sus propios medios, pero la herencia estaba ligada a Sebastián y no tenerla era tanto como perder al pequeño.

Lentamente los ojos grises de Malfoy viajaron del rostro al cuerpo tentador de Catherine. Era una mujer de una belleza deslumbrante, además de que tenía una personalidad interesante y una feminidad arrolladora. Sin duda era del tipo de mujer que siempre lo había enloquecido.

Había algo en ella que le recordaba a sus anteriores amantes, era una belleza exuberante de piernas largas y torneadas, rubias, sensuales y seguras del piso por el que caminan, el paquete completo que aseguraba una buena cama.

Quizás si fuera el mismo hombre de antes no lo pensaría dos veces sin importar que no se le ofreciera un trato tan tentador como aquel, pero a pesar de que sus instintos sexuales se despertaron y se mantenían alerta al tener a una mujer como aquella ofreciéndose en charola de plata muchas cosas cambiaron lo suficiente para replantearse verdaderamente arriesgar lo que amaba por un momento de calentura.

La respuesta era contundente. No estaba dispuesto a perder de nuevo a Hermione y conociéndola como la conocía ella no aceptaría que por ningún motivo un trato como el que le ofrecia Catherine, mas aun que ellos ya esperaban a su bebe que garantizaba que no podrían sepáralos de ninguna manera posible.

-Te aconsejo que te marches, no estoy interesado.

-¿Estás seguro? –Dijo mirando su entrepierna.

-Estoy seguro Catherine.

-Pues tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario. –Asevero acercándose más e intento tocarlo.

Draco tomo con fuerza sus brazos para impedirlo y levantándose de su asiento hizo que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-No me toques. –Advirtió. –Y por tu bien no vuelvas a intentar algo como esto. No necesito de este tipo de tratos para que nos dejes en paz, en pocos meses cumpliremos con la última de las clausulas y tendrás que desaparecer de nuestras vida.

-¿Tanto la quieres? –Se burló.

-Ella y Sebastián son toda mi vida.

Catherine sonrio de manera enigmática, como quien sabe que se ha salido con la suya. Y asi lo habia hecho, pues se encargo de que Hermione regresara a casa antes de lo previsto para que pudiera verlos juntos en el despacho.

La rubia le mando una nota diciendo que Sebastián había enfermado por esa razón regreso antes de la madriguera y al ver que su hijo se encontraba dormido bajo para buscar a Draco en su despacho.

Desde la puerta vio a Catherine desnuda besando a su marido. No se quedó lo suficiente para ver en que había terminado todo. Con el corazón roto corrió de nuevo a la habitación de su pequeño y se encerró ahí para llorar con amargura por sus penas.

Su primer impulso había sido tomar a su hijo e irse lejos de aquel lugar, por lo que había tomado una maleta para guardar sus cosas, sin embargo, cuando lo pensó mejor desistió de sus intenciones pues si abandonaba la Mansión les daría motivos para quitarle a su hijo Sebastián. Tenía que ser inteligente y hacer a un lado sus sentimientos para pensar con la cabeza fría que era lo que más le convenía.

Por el momento no le diría a nadie lo que vio en el despacho, haría de cuenta que no pasaba nada hasta saber que era lo más conveniente.


	13. Mi Trabajo Esta Hecho

Draco no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, con el transcurso de los días Hermione se fue distanciado poco a poco hasta que parecía que entre ambos existía un abismo insalvable. Toda intimidad desapareció escudándose en un sinfín de escusas que fueron enfriando su relación. Cada vez que intentaba acariciarla Hermione rehuía de su toque como si le molestara que estuviera cerca.

No entendía que ocurría, de lo que si era consciente era de que su mujer no era la misma desde aquella primera tarde que regreso de la madriguera. Hubiera pensado que su visita no había sido agradable, pero si eso fuera cierto no entendía, porque se empeñaba en ir allá todos los días en compañía de Sebastián.

El embarazo de Hermione iba evolucionando de manera satisfactoria, no asi su estado de ánimo que cada vez era más y más triste. No entendía por que Draco se empeñaba en seguir manteniendo una mentira como esa. Cada acercamiento la hería profundamente pues creía que solo la estaba utilizando por la fortuna que habían heredado de Nott.

Hermione estaba en el octavo mes de embarazo cuando Draco no pudo contener más la angustia que había experimentado en los últimos meses por el distanciamiento que había surgido entre ambos.

Se encontraban los dos en la habitación conyugal y como siempre Hermione fingía dormir para no ser molestada por su marido, sin embargo, esta vez Draco no se conformaría con seguir dándole espacio y guardando silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione? –Pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella. –Sé que no estas dormida, que solo finges estarlo para evadirme.

La angustia era notoria en su voz mientras hablaba. Retiro un mechón de cabello de su rostro con su mano acariciando en el proceso su mejilla.

-No sé qué está pasando entre nosotros, pero estoy enloqueciendo.

Hermione tembló al sentir el toque de las cálidas manos de Draco. Abrió los ojos tratando de contener todo lo que se guardaba en su interior.

-No pasa nada. –Pudo decir apenas en un susurro.

-No mientas por favor, sé que pasa algo. De otro modo no entiendo por qué te alejas cada vez que me acerco.

-Eso es mentira.

-Sabes que es cierto Hermione y quiero saber ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado entre nosotros?

-¡Nada! –Repitió enderezándose lentamente pues le costaba ya moverse por lo avanzado de su embarazo.

-¡No mientas! –Suplico intentando abrazarla, pero estirando sus brazos lo alejo de ella. -¡Ves cómo ni siquiera toleras que te toque!

Tomando valor Hermione se decidió a hablar.

-Sabes muy bien que ocurre. –Sentencio con los ojos llenos de indignación.

La castaña se negaba a dejar salir las lágrimas, pero a cada instante se volvía más difícil lograrlo.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Te vi con Catherine. –Fue la respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Descubrí tu amorío. Ya no es necesario que sigas fingiendo. –Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla pero se apresuró a limpiarla con el dorso de su mano. –Así que ahórrate todo el teatro de que me quieres, yo sé que es mentira.

-No sabes lo que dices. Entre ella y yo no pasó nada.

-Ahora eres tú quién miente. Yo mismo los vi en tu despacho; estaba desnuda y se besaban.

Por fin comprendía todo Draco.

-Si hubieras visto lo suficiente habrías comprobado que la rechace.

-No soy tan estúpida para creerte.

-Te juro que digo la verdad. Ella me busco no lo niego, incluso me ofreció acóstame con ella a cambio de que nos dejara por fin en paz.

-Entonces lo hiciste pensando en mí. –Dijo con sarcasmo. –¡Que amable! ¿Debo estar agradecida? –Cuestiono.

-No pasó nada entre nosotros. –Exclamo desesperado.

Los dos se encontraban ya de pie discutiendo. Hermione estaba furiosa.

-Eres un bastardo mentiroso. Sigues siendo el mismo de antes.

Sus palabras lo hirieron más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Siempre fui un bastardo arrogante, un estúpido superficial que no sabía valorar las cosas que en verdad importan en la vida, pero te he demostrado que he cambiado y que te amo.

-Eso también es mentira, si me amaras, no me traicionarías con la mujer que quiere destruir a mi familia y separarme de mi hijo.

-Nunca haría tal cosa Hermione. Admito que debí contarte lo que ocurrió ese día en el despacho, pero no deseaba que te alteraras en tu estado, pero eso no quiere decir que te esté mintiendo, entre esa mujer y yo no pasó nada, le deje claro que no estaba interesado. No tendría por qué entrar a su juego sabiendo que en poco tiempo saldría de nuestras vidas cuando naciera nuestro hijo.

-No parecía eso.

-Me importa un demonio lo que parecía, lo importante es que nada paso. –Le dijo con dureza tomándola por los brazos para que le mirara.

-No te creo, no puedo creerte. –Los ojos de Hermione estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas que retenía.

-¡Por favor! –Suplico –Sé que a lo largo de mi vida he cometido muchos errores, que en el pasado te lastime mucho y te hice infeliz, pero ya no soy la misma persona, primero me mataría antes de lastimarte de nuevo. No quiero perderte.

-¡Quisiera creerte! –Le dijo exhausta con el dolor latiendo en su corazón.

-Te amo Hermione. Necesito que me creas.

Un grito salió de repente de la boca de la castaña que se dobló del dolor. Draco tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera.

-¡Mi bebe! –Exclamo en medio de un nuevo grito. –¡Draco aún no es tiempo! –Exclamo asustada al sentir como un líquido corría por sus piernas.

-Todo estará bien. –Prometió conteniendo su propio miedo, la abrazo.

En poco tiempo se encontraban en San Mungo. Draco movió cielo, mar y tierra para que le permitieran estar a lado de su mujer mientras daba a luz a su hijo. Tomo su mano para darle fuerza en los momentos más críticos a pesar de que Hermione casi le destroza los dedos de tan fuerte que los apretaba.

Se culpaba a si mismo por lo ocurrido, debió de haber esperado antes de hablar, con eso solo había logrado alterarla innecesariamente y hacer que su parto se adelantara. Si algo le pasaba a ella o a su hijo jamás se lo perdonaría.

El pequeño Sebastián había quedado a cargo de Narcisa en la Mansión Nott. La madre de Draco no sabía a ciencia cierta que había ocurrido pero sospechada por la actitud de su hijo que estaban teniendo serios problemas.

Narcisa se encontraba angustiada por lo que había decidió salir a los jardines para despejarse un poco con Sebastián. En ese lugar fue donde la encontró Catherine.

-Señora Narcisa. –Le dijo a manera de saludo.

-Señorita Smith. –Contesto a su vez con frialdad, asiendo sonreír a Catherine.

-Lamento mucho haberlos conocido en estas circunstancias.

-Si tanto lo lamenta no debió venir nunca.

-Supongo que en ese caso se sentirá aliviada ahora que le diga que me voy.

-Esa es una gran noticia.

-Solo vine a avisarle de mi partida, ya que Hermione y Draco pronto tendrán a su heredero ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, mi trabajo está hecho. Adiós señora Malfoy.

Narcisa la vio alejarse con cierto alivio, por fin su hijo podría ser completamente feliz sin la sombra de esa mujer acechando su hogar. Lo que no tenía muy claro era a que se refería Catherine con "mi trabajo está hecho".

. . .

A pesar de que la fecha de parto se adelantó un mes el bebe de los Malfoy nació sin mayores contratiempos. El pequeño Scorpius Malfoy llego a este mundo con un potente llanto que hizo sonreír a su padre y conmovió hasta las lágrimas a su madre, los hizo olvidarse por un momento de las penas que los habían agobiado en los últimos meses.

Ya en la habitación con él bebe en brazos de Hermione, Draco se acercó para abrazarlos a ambos.

-Te juro Hermione que te digo la verdad, los amo demasiado como para arriesgarme a perderlos.

La castaña lo miro a los ojos aun con la duda sembrada en su pecho. Había sufrido en el pasado tanto por su causa que ahora no sabía si debía confiar en el de nuevo.

-Te amo Hermione, lo que siento por ti y mis hijos es lo mas autentico y real que he sentido en toda mi vida. Daria todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo por ustedes.

-¿Tus hijos? –Pregunto conmovida al darse cuenta que consideraba a Sebastián también hijo suyo.

-Mis hijos, los dos lo son. Sebastián sabrá cuando crezca que tuvo un gran padre que lo amo y que partió demasiado pronto, pero que también tiene en mi un padre que lo ama y velara por su felicidad.

Alguien llamo a la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían.

-Adelante. –Dijo el rubio con algo de fastidio.

Por la puerta entro con una enorme sonrisa Catherine Smith.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Siseo furioso Draco dispuesto a echarla del hospital.

-¡Calma Malfoy! –Dijo con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición. –Vengo en paz.

-Sera mejor que te vayas. –Esta vez era Hermione quien le pedía que se retirara.

-Lo hare Hermione, te lo prometo. De hecho ya he sacado mis cosas de su Mansión. –Asevero con suficiencia. –He venido solamente a despedirme.

-No era necesario.

-Sí que lo era. No quiero irme sin aclararle a Hermione que entre nosotros no hubo nada.

Hermione y Draco se miraron sorprendidos ante la sinceridad de la rubia.

-Yo intente seducirlo. –Dijo mirando su uñas al ver la expresión de molestia de Hermione. –Pero me rechazo dejándome en claro que perdía mi tiempo, el solo tiene ojos para ti. –Aclaro mirándole por primera vez a la cara a la castaña.

-Esperas que te agradezca tu confesión. –Soltó indignada Hermione.

-Solo espero enmendar lo que provoque. –Algo en la voz y la actitud de la rubia había cambiado como si se tratara de otra persona y no la fría mujer que siempre había intentado despojarles de todo y hacerlos sufrir.

-Gracias. –Fue Draco quien hablo al fin acercándose a su esposa y a su hijo.

-Les deseo una vida feliz y plena, les prometo que no volveré a molestarle. –Sin decir nada más salió de esa habitación dispuesta a cumplir con su palabra.

Por un momento Hermione observo la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse Catherine, tenía la sospecha de que algo se le estaba escapando, pero no sabía que era.

El pequeño Scorpius se removió en sus brazos haciendo que su atención regresara a su hijo. Draco beso sus labios con dulzura y orgulloso dijo. -Es tan perfecto como su hermano. Sebastián estará feliz.

Hermione fijo sus ojos en la mirada acerada de su marido. Se dio cuenta que lejos de reprochar su desconfianza estaba haciendo de cuenta que nada había pasado. Habían perdido demasiado tiempo juntos por su estupidez como para seguirlo desperdiciando por algo que no valia la pena, después de todo Draco comprendía que en el pasado había sido un patán y que era normal que su mujer se sintiera insegura. Lo importante era que estaban juntos y tenían por fin una verdadera familia.

-Soy muy feliz. –Dijo Hermione entre lágrimas acercándose de nuevo a Draco para ofrecerle un cálido beso.

-Yo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerles, no me alcanzara la vida para agradecerle al destino ponerte de nuevo en mi camino. Te amo. Los amo. –Agrego acariciando las mejillas regordetas de su pequeño.


	14. El Fin De Un Ciclo

La tarde era tranquila, el invierno había quedado atrás para dejar paso a la calidez de la primavera. Era como si el temporal representara el fin de un ciclo y el inicio de otro, que prometía cosas mejores para todos. De algún modo así era.

Catherine abandono la Mansión de los Nott como prometió, con más placer que decepción. Como bien había dicho, su trabajo estaba hecho. Ese mismo día saldría de Londres con la seguridad que le daba haber cumplido con una vieja deuda, pero antes deseaba decir un último adiós a aquella persona a la que le debía su vida.

Camino con calma entre las filas de las lapidas de mármol hasta encontrar la que buscaba. Se inclinó para depositar un ramo de rosas blancas.

-Ya todo está hecho mi querido Theo. –Dijo en voz alta, con cariño acaricio su tumba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. –Serán muy felices. –Declaro limpiando con un pañuelo su rostro. –Como tú querías.

Nadie sabía que los padres de Catherine murieron durante la guerra siendo aliados del innombrable, como tampoco sabían que Theodore la había rescatado de morir en manos de unos mortífagos que se acuartelaron en su Mansión tratando de huir de las redadas que se habían hecho después de concluida la guerra. El mismo les había dado muerte, destruyendo cualquier evidencia que pudiera incriminarlo y había hecho todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para que su prima no se viera involucrada en aquellos sucesos.

La protegió de la única manera que pudo garantizar su completa seguridad, además le dio la oportunidad de no cargar con el peso de ser señalada por ser hija de mortifagos como a él le ocurría. La mando al extranjero escudada con el apellido Smith para concederle una nueva vida, junto con todo el dinero que había pertenecido a sus padres y que se había encargado de triangular en las empresas familiares de los Nott para darle una salida limpia a esos bienes y nunca fueran ligados a su origen o pasado.

Catherine Smith tenía una fortuna comparable con la de su primo, no tenía necesidad de pelear una herencia que no le interesaba. Si volvió a Londres fue por petición de aquel hombre que había salvado su vida cuando se enteró que estaba desahuciado.

Quería profundamente a Theo, era el hermano que nunca había tenido, fue su salvador y su protector en los años más oscuros de la guerra, concediéndole una oportunidad que ni el mismo había tomado, porque la quería lo suficiente para desear que fuera feliz sin tener que cargar con los estigmas de un apellido que lejos de darle algo le había privado de todo.

Por ese cariño que se tenían mutuamente, Theodore le pidió un favor enorme para poder morir en paz.

-Deseo que a mi muerte, intentes despojar a mi esposa de su herencia por medio de quitarle la custodia de Sebastián.

-¿Qué? –Soltó atónita. –Tu enfermedad debe de estarte enloqueciendo, ¿Por qué querrías que hiciera algo así?

Nott había sonreído con suficiencia. Tomando su mano la había hecho sentarse de nuevo frente a él en aquella cafetería.

-Estoy más cuerdo que nunca Catherine.

-Pues no lo parece. –Contesto desconcertada. Los ojos le ardían horrores por todo lo que había llorado cuando su primo le conto sobre su enfermedad.

-Quiero asegurar de que sea feliz.

-¿Cómo podría ser feliz? Si le quito a su hijo justo después de que mueras.

Theo sonrió triste.

-Amo a Hermione y a Sebastián más que nada en este mundo y no puedo permitir que mi partida los haga infelices o los llene de amargura por demasiado tiempo. Quiero asegurarme de que no se queden solos y logren ser felices.

-Sera imposible que no les duela tu muerte, especialmente a tu esposa. Yo misma me siento destrozada de solo pensar que no volveré a verte.

Acaricio su mano para consolarla cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Lo se. Pero no quiero que pierda demasiado tiempo en esa infelicidad. Quiero que encuentre de nuevo el amor, que sonría y sea feliz.

-No entiendo tu plan Theo. ¿De qué manera vas a lograr eso?

-Haremos que Hermione tome las oportunidades dejándola sin más opciones.

-Sigo sin entender.

-¿Te acuerdas de Draco Malfoy?

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Es tu mejor amigo.

-Lo fue, pero nos distanciamos. Nos enamoramos de la misma mujer.

-¿Hermione? –Pregunto asombrada.

-Así es. –Dijo en tono resignado. –Draco fue demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo a tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta fue tarde, lastimo mucho a Hermione por su estupidez y se separaron, fue entonces que yo entre en su vida.

-¿Y qué pretendes? Arrojarla en sus brazos de nuevo. –Se mofo.

-Justo eso.

Theodore Nott ideo un plan de manera minuciosa para asegurar que Hermione tendría que tomar el camino que le trazaran las circunstancias que el mismo provocaría. Nada había sido una casualidad.

Desde el inicio todo fue orquestado por su mente maquiavélica y con toda perfección. Con su pensamiento pragmático diseño la manera de garantizar que la mujer que amaba, su hijo e incluso su mejor amigo alcanzaran la felicidad.

Hermione, Sebastián y Draco eran los seres mas importantes en su vida y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de asegurar que al final todos fueran felices en su ausencia. Con ello sabia que tendría que causar un gran sufrimiento y dolor a su mujer, pero era la única manera de lograr su objetivo.

Conocía demasiado bien a Hermione para saber qué era lo suficientemente fuerte para salir adelante sola, sin embargo, también tenía la seguridad que se enfocaría en su hijo y en su trabajo para mitigar su dolor. Aparentaría ante los demás una felicidad que no sentía y poco a poco se llenaría de amargura y tristeza. Era demasiado orgullosa para pedir ayuda y alejada de sus viejos amigos pasaría muchos años antes de ser capaz de retomar su vida, si es que lo lograba en algún momento.

Su felicidad estaría completamente vinculada a Sebastián y de algún modo cuando este creciera y tuviera que abandonar el nido terminaría enfrentando una depresión absoluta, que terminaría empañando por completo su existencia.

En cuanto a Draco, su destino no sería muy distinto al de sus padres, haciendo a un lado por supuesto sus implicaciones con el lado oscuro y que su amigo no estaba dispuesto a volver a ser un peón en un juego que ni siquiera era de él. Llevaría por unos años más la vida disipada y sin compromisos que llevaba hasta el momento, conocería y disfrutaría de mujeres que no representaban nada en su vida y que al final lo harían sentir mucho más solo y vacio.

Cuando se hubiera cansado de esa vida, seguiría con las viejas costumbres impuestas por su familia. Presionado por Narcisa, buscaría la mujer idónea con la cual contraer nupcias haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos para enfocarse de nuevo en los convenientes títulos, la fortuna y todos esos protocolos que le garantizarían limpiar su apellido de cualquier mancha pasada, pero que de igual modo asegurarían a Draco no conocer de nuevo el verdadero amor.

Draco y Hermione terminarían siendo dos almas solitarias, opacas y tristes que vivirían sin vivir realmente, que se contentarían con sobrellevar su existencia en una monótona espiral que no los llevaría a ningún lado en realidad.

Sebastián sería feliz con el cariño, la dulzura y la dedicación de su madre pero crecería desprovisto de una figura paterna, de alguien que lo guiara y le enseñara todas esas cosas que Theo hubiera querido que su propio padre le mostrara.

Pensando en ellos, con todo el amor y el cariño que guardaba por ellos se había prometido arreglar todo de tal manera que pudieran alcanzar en algún punto la felicidad juntos, sabiendo que por separado no tendrían una verdadera felicidad.

Desde el mismo momento que se enteró del final que le aguardaba debido a su enfermedad comenzó a evaluar las alternativas, enfocando todos sus esfuerzos en guiarlos por los caminos indicados.

Era esa la razón por la que se había atrevido involucrar a Catherine en sus planes, volcando sobre ella la atención que antes había rechazado para que no se viera vinculada con el apellido Nott.

Después de explicarle su loco plan al final su prima no pudo negarse a complacerle. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera, le debía demasiado y le quería aún más. Como buena aliada se mantuvo a su lado mientras todo iba tomando forma.

Maravillada descubrió que Theo era un gran estratega que movía los hilos con una maestría sorprendente. Era capaz de saber exactamente la conducta de las personas a su alrededor y actuaba en consecuencia guiándolos de manera magistral justo al lugar donde quería que se dirigieran.

Sorprendida vio como la frialdad aparente de Draco se disolvió cuando Theo le hablo de su enfermedad y le hizo prometer que cuidaría de Hermione y su hijo.

-¿Estás seguro que cumplirá su palabra? –Pregunto Catherine en su momento.

Esa pregunta escéptica fue recibida con una sonrisa enigmática por parte de su primo.

-Solo muerto no cumpliría su promesa.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-No ha dejado de amarla. Le estoy dando la oportunidad de reencontrarse con el amor de su vida ¿Qué te hace pensar que rechazaría mi oferta?

-Sigo teniendo mis dudas. –Admitió aun sin comprender del todo la manera de actuar de Theo.

-Alguien como Draco o yo, incluso tú, siendo de la nobleza mágica, criados bajo el escrutinio y las reglas sociales que por generaciones han sido heredadas de padres a hijos no sabemos mucho de sentimientos. Nos han dicho desde que tenemos conciencia cual es el camino que debemos de seguir y aprendemos a sobreponer la conveniencia a cualquier otra cosa.

Explico con calma, con sus mirada fija en los ojos azules de su prima.

-No extrañamos los afectos porque sencillamente no los conocemos. Pero cuando por casualidad nos topamos con alguien que te hace ver que todo lo que te han dicho es una mierda y te muestra lo que es de verdad sentir, estremecerte, anhelar y amar, no hay marcha atrás ¿Por qué crees que Draco no quisiera de vuelta eso?

Pregunto sin apartar su intensa mirada.

-Draco daría absolutamente todo lo que posee con tan de volver a estar al lado de la persona que le enseño a amar.

Catherine no supo cómo contestar, lo que le conto Nott tenía sentido pero no tenía manera de comprobarlo pues ella jamás se había enamorado, sin embargo, conforme ocurrían las cosas se dio cuenta que decía la verdad. Draco estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de cuidar y proteger a Hermione, a pesar del rechazo manifiesto de la castaña.

Siguió al pie de la letra sus instrucciones. Se presentó en sus funerales conteniendo las ganas de llorar para mostrarse ante el mundo mágico como la legitima heredera de los Nott. Se comportó como la arpía sin escrúpulos o corazón que debía ser. Movió sus influencia para echar por tierra el testamento de Theodore, pago sobornos, luchando a capa y espada por hacerse con la custodia de "su sobrino" y así quedarse con toda la fortuna. Apelo a todos los recursos legales y actuó ante los abogados como la aguerrida heredera que no deseaba ser despojada, para dejar a Draco y Hermione sin opciones.

Theo sabía que no bastaba con hacer que se casaran, vivir bajo el mismo techo lidiando con su fantasma y la ausencia que dejaría en el corazón de Hermione no permitiría que Draco tuviera la oportunidad de ganar su cariño y confianza de nuevo, al menos no de manera rapida. Había que forzar aún más las cosas hasta obligarlos a aceptar que seguían amándose de la misma manera que antes.

Un hijo representaría el resurgimiento de su amor, pues era la manifestación de esos sentimientos que no se permitirían dejar salir, ante lo que sería el dolor que implicaba su pronta partida. Por eso Catherine debía insistir hasta las últimas consecuencias, hasta solicitar un heredero que constatara la legitimidad de esa relación tan espontanea.

Nott había previsto que Catherine terminaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Draco y Hermione y seria el aliciente definitivo para lograr su objetivo, sin embargo, también quería probar a su mejor amigo, que demostrara que el amor que sentía por Hermione sobrepasaba cualquiera tipo de tentaciones, para demostrar que había cambiado y merecía a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

No fue casualidad que Hermione quisiera reanudar relaciones con sus viejos amigos. Catherine se encargó de dejar a la vista un viejo álbum de fotos que Nott le entrego precisamente para usarse en el momento justo y que por casualidad encontraría la castaña. Sumado a eso Potter recibió anónimamente una copia de una foto donde salían Hermione, Ron y el cuándo iban en el colegio. Conociendo el afecto que los había unido no era difícil suponer que reanudarían su amistad poco a poco.

Si Draco hubiera aceptado lo que aquella tarde le propuso Catherine al ofrecerse descaradamente, la rubia se hubiera asegura de alejarlo definitivamente de la vida de Hermione y sus hijos. Cumpliría con lo que ofrecía por supuesto, no volvería a molestar a la viuda de su primo, pero se aseguraría de desterrar a Draco también de sus vidas, con todos los recursos legales que Theo había contemplado en dicho caso. Y al menos Hermione contaría con la renovada amistad de Potter y los Weasley que le ayudarían a salir adelante.

Afortunadamente para todos, Theodore acertó en todas sus conjeturas logrando que Draco y Hermione terminaran juntos con su amado Sebastián y ese pequeñito hermanito que complementaria su felicidad.

-Te voy a extrañar. –Dijo entre lágrimas Catherine, dispuesta a retomar su vida ahora que había concluido su encomienda.

Cuando llego al hotel donde se hospedaba dispuesta a preparar sus maletas para tomar el vuelo que saldría esa misma noche, alguien la esperaba en la recepción.

-¿Disculpa tu eres la prima de Theodore Nott?

Desconcertada se giró para encontrarse con un hombre alto, de cabello negro y gafas.

-Si, Soy Catherine.

-Es un placer conocerte, yo soy…

-Harry Potter. –Completo a saber muy bien quien era aquel muchacho.

-Asi es.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Pregunto sin saber que esperar de ese encuentro.

-Vengo a darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias por qué?

-Me acaba de llegar esta carta. –Le dijo mostrándole un pergamino que le ofreció para que lo leyera.

_Potter:_

_Sé que te sorprenderá esta carta, más aun recibirla después de mi muerte. Confieso que guardo ciertos resentimientos en tu contra por hacer sufrir a mi querida Hermione, sin embargo, también sé que ella te quiere como el hermano que nunca tuvo y que no será completamente feliz si no te tiene en su vida._

_Así que he encargado a mi querida prima Catherine que se asegure de darte la oportunidad que necesitas para acercarte de nuevo (No la desperdicies porque si no regresare de mi tumba para hacerte la vida imposible). _

_Por tu bien has las paces con Malfoy, se lo debes a Hermione después de haberle fallado como amigo todos estos años. No la hagas decidir entre las personas que quiere y que son importantes para ella._

_Si logran reanudad su amistad, agradécele a mi prima. No hagas caso a todo lo que se dice de Cath, no es la arpía que todos creen. Y se ha tomado muchas molestias por mi causa para que mi amada Hermione sea todo lo feliz que merece._

_Theodore Nott._

Cuando Catherine termino de leer tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a pesar de la enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y que termino volviéndose una risa llena de felicidad.

-Eres un bastardo astuto Theodore Nott. –Soltó en voz alta, ante el desconcierto de Harry. –No hay nada que agradecer Potter, fue un placer.

-Me encantaría invitarte a cenar.

-No es necesario.

-Yo creo que si Catherine, es lo menos que puedo hacer para darte las gracias. Supongo que tú me mandaste la foto que me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo al mantenerme alejado de Hermione.

-Me temo que no puedo acertar tu invitación, corres el riesgo de que alguien vierta amortentia en tu comida.

-No entiendo.

-No me hagas caso es una broma. –Aunque en realidad Catherine hablaba en serio.

Estaba segura que era parte de los planes de Theo poner a Potter en su camino y conociéndolo como lo había conocido tenía la certeza de que su primo esperaba que fuera precisamente Harry la persona indicada para ella y quien le mostrara lo que era el verdadero amor.

-Lo siento pero hoy por la noche sale mi vuelo.

-¿Te vas?

-Si, ya es tiempo que regrese a mi casa.

-Estoy seguro que no pasara nada si cambias tu vuelo.

Tenía que reconocer que Potter era bastante atractivo en persona y su mirada vivaz, resultaba dulce. Quizás sería fácil enamorarse de alguien como el.

-Está bien. –Acepto al final, pensando que Theo jamás se había equivocado en sus planes.

Ese encuentro era el último movimiento en los planes de Theodore Nott. Catherine seria feliz con alguien con la misma capacidad de amar que tenía Hermione, Harry era la persona indicada para hacerla feliz y de esa manera garantizaba que su querida prima regresara al mundo mágico teniendo una familia verdadera con los Weasley y los amigos de ellos.

Hermione no tardaría en deducir que Catherine era solo una pieza en los planes de Theo, la perdonaría por todo el sufrimiento y la angustia que le había generado, permitiéndole al final formar parte de sus vidas, mas aun cuando descubriera que su amigo Harry había quedado cautivado por la belleza y la personalidad de la rubia.

Theodore Nott nunca moriría, vivía en los corazones de las personas que lo amaron, existiría siempre a través de todas las personas que había tocado con sus obras y por la felicidad que genero con su vida e incluso con su muerte.

Sebastián no dejaría morir su apellido, como tampoco el amor que siempre guardaría por el hombre que con su amor dejo huella en la vida de sus seres queridos.

Fin


End file.
